heartgoldsoulsilveractionreplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Spanish Action Replay
This page is dedicated to Action Replay in Spanish Todos los códigos identificados han sido probados por mí en el emulador WinDS PRO, concretamente en No $ Zoomer 2.3.0.2. El primer paso es eliminar la pantalla negra HG 020DE15C E1A00000 020D3FA8 E1A00000 SS 020DE16C E1A00000 020D3FA8 E1A00000 Cambiar tu ID/SID (ID secreto) Las xxxxx son tu ID mientras las yyyyy son tu ID secreto. Cambia su valor por el número que quieras pero debe estar en hexadecimal; por ejemplo si quieres tener ID 00010, en hexadecimal debes poner 0000A. Una vez que lo tengas, pulsa L + R. Mira en tu ficha de entrenador para ver si tu ID ha cambiado. Los pokemon capturados con el antiguo ID lo seguirán conservando (es decir que no les cambia). 94000130 FCFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 10000084 000xxxxx 10000086 000yyyyy D2000000 00000000 Ver tu SID A propósito del AR anterior, si queréis consultar si vuestro SID ha cambiado o queréis saber cual es, simplemente activad el código y pulsad Start + Select. Mirar vuestra ficha de entrenador y el dinero será igual a vuestro número SID. Si aparece un 10 por ejemplo, querrá decir que es 00010. 94000130 FFF30000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 DA000000 00000086 D7000000 00000088 D2000000 00000000 Dinero al máximo Pulsa Select y serás rico XD 94000130 FFFB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 00000088 000F423F D2000000 00000000 Tiempo de juego 00:00 Si tenéis muchas horas jugadas, entonces poned este código, pulsad Start y parecerá como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. 94000130 FFF70000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 10000096 00000000 10000098 00000000 D2000000 00000000 Zapatillas para correr Tendréis las zapatillas antes de llegar a Ciudad Cerezo gracias a este truco. 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 200012B0 00000001 D2000000 00000000 Recibir infinitos pokemon del Profesor Elm Activad el código (Select + Start) fuera del laboratorio de Elm y luego entrad. Acercaos a la máquina donde se encuentran (o encontraban) las pokeball y podréis obtener las veces que queráis a Chikorita, Cyndaquil o Totodile. 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 DA000000 000010E0 D3000000 00000000 D7000000 02000010 A2000010 FBFF0000 D4000000 0000FC00 B21118BE 00000000 D7000000 000010E0 D2000000 00000000 Recibir infinitos Pokemon del profesor Oak Es similar al anterior. Simplemente, el único requisito es haber llegado a Pueblo Paleta. Una vez allí y antes de entrar en el laboratorio del profesor, activar el truco con Select y pasad dentro. En la mesa del final se encuentran las pokeball (aunque no se ven) con Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle. Podréis repetir el truco infinitas veces. 94000130 FFFB0000 B21118C0 00000000 20001056 00000002 D2000000 00000000 Obtén de incial a cualquier pokemon ¿Y si quiero empezar mi aventura con Dratini, Larvitar o un pokemon legendario? Pues con este truco, se acabó el quiero y no puedo. Ahora podemos obtener de pokemon inicial al que queramos y si lo sumamos con el truco "Recibir infinitos pokemon del Profesor Elm", podremos obtener nuestros 6 primeros pokemon sin salir del laboratorio. Sustituid los valores de X, Y, Z (primer, segundo y tercer inicial) por el valor hexadecimal de los pokemon que queráis. 12108548 0000XXXX 1210854C 0000YYYY 12108550 0000ZZZZ D2000000 00000000 Valores: 0001 Bulbasaur 0002 Ivysaur 0003 Venusaur 0004 Charmander 0005 Charmeleon 0006 Charizard 0007 Squirtle 0008 Wartortle 0009 Blastoise 000A Caterpie 000B Metapod 000C Butterfree 000D Weedle 000E Kakuna 000F Beedrill 0010 Pidgey 0011 Pidgeotto 0012 Pidgeot 0013 Rattata 0014 Raticate 0015 Spearow 0016 Fearow 0017 Ekans 0018 Arbok 0019 Pikachu 001A Raichu 001B Sandshrew 001C Sandslash 001D Nidoran-F 001E Nidorina 001F Nidoqueen 0020 Nidoran-M 0021 Nidorino 0022 Nidoking 0023 Clefairy 0024 Clefable 0025 Vulpix 0026 Ninetales 0027 Jigglypuff 0028 Wigglytuff 0029 Zubat 002A Golbat 002B Oddish 002C Gloom 002D Vileplume 002E Paras 002F Parasect 0030 Venonat 0031 Venomoth 0032 Diglett 0033 Dugtrio 0034 Meowth 0035 Persian 0036 Psyduck 0037 Golduck 0038 Mankey 0039 Primeape 003A Growlithe 003B Arcanine 003C Poliwag 003D Poliwhirl 003E Poliwrath 003F Abra 0040 Kadabra 0041 Alakazam 0042 Machop 0043 Machoke 0044 Machamp 0045 Bellsprout 0046 Weepinbell 0047 Victreebel 0048 Tentacool 0049 Tentacruel 004A Geodude 004B Graveler 004C Golem 004D Ponyta 004E Rapidash 004F Slowpoke 0050 Slowbro 0051 Magnemite 0052 Magneton 0053 Farfetch'd 0054 Doduo 0055 Dodrio 0056 Seel 0057 Dewgong 0058 Grimer 0059 Muk 005A Shellder 005B Cloyster 005C Gastly 005D Haunter 005E Gengar 005F Onix 0060 Drowzee 0061 Hypno 0062 Krabby 0063 Kingler 0064 Voltorb 0065 Electrode 0066 Exeggcute 0067 Exeggutor 0068 Cubone 0069 Marowak 006A Hitmonlee 006B Hitmonchan 006C Lickitung 006D Koffing 006E Weezing 006F Rhyhorn 0070 Rhydon 0071 Chansey 0072 Tangela 0073 Kangaskhan 0074 Horsea 0075 Seadra 0076 Goldeen 0077 Seaking 0078 Staryu 0079 Starmie 007A Mr. Mime 007B Scyther 007C Jynx 007D Electabuzz 007E Magmar 007F Pinsir 0080 Tauros 0081 Magikarp 0082 Gyarados 0083 Lapras 0084 Ditto 0085 Eevee 0086 Vaporeon 0087 Jolteon 0088 Flareon 0089 Porygon 008A Omanyte 008B Omastar 008C Kabuto 008D Kabutops 008E Aerodactyl 008F Snorlax 0090 Articuno 0091 Zapdos 0092 Moltres 0093 Dratini 0094 Dragonair 0095 Dragonite 0096 Mewtwo 0097 Mew 0098 Chikorita 0099 Bayleef 009A Meganium 009B Cyndaquil 009C Quilava 009D Typhlosion 009E Totodile 009F Croconaw 00A0 Feraligatr 00A1 Sentret 00A2 Furret 00A3 Hoothoot 00A4 Noctowl 00A5 Ledyba 00A6 Ledian 00A7 Spinarak 00A8 Ariados 00A9 Crobat 00AA Chinchou 00AB Lanturn 00AC Pichu 00AD Cleffa 00AE Igglybuff 00AF Togepi 00B0 Togetic 00B1 Natu 00B2 Xatu 00B3 Mareep 00B4 Flaaffy 00B5 Ampharos 00B6 Bellossom 00B7 Marill 00B8 Azumarill 00B9 Sudowoodo 00BA Politoed 00BB Hoppip 00BC Skiploom 00BD Jumpluff 00BE Aipom 00BF Sunkern 00C0 Sunflora 00C1 Yanma 00C2 Wooper 00C3 Quagsire 00C4 Espeon 00C5 Umbreon 00C6 Murkrow 00C7 Slowking 00C8 Misdreavus 00C9 Unown 00CA Wobbuffet 00CB Girafarig 00CC Pineco 00CD Forretress 00CE Dunsparce 00CF Gligar 00D0 Steelix 00D1 Snubbull 00D2 Granbull 00D3 Qwilfish 00D4 Scizor 00D5 Shuckle 00D6 Heracross 00D7 Sneasel 00D8 Teddiursa 00D9 Ursaring 00DA Slugma 00DB Magcargo 00DC Swinub 00DD Piloswine 00DE Corsola 00DF Remoraid 00E0 Octillery 00E1 Delibird 00E2 Mantine 00E3 Skarmory 00E4 Houndour 00E5 Houndoom 00E6 Kingdra 00E7 Phanpy 00E8 Donphan 00E9 Porygon 2 00EA Stantler 00EB Smeargle 00EC Tyrogue 00ED Hitmontop 00EE Smoochum 00EF Elekid 00F0 Magby 00F1 Miltank 00F2 Blissey 00F3 Raikou 00F4 Entei 00F5 Suicune 00F6 Larvitar 00F7 Pupitar 00F8 Tyranitar 00F9 Lugia 00FA Ho-oh 00FB Celebi 00FC Treecko 00FD Grovyle 00FE Sceptile 00FF Torchic 0100 Combusken 0101 Blaziken 0102 Mudkip 0103 Marshtomp 0104 Swampert 0105 Poochyena 0106 Mightyena 0107 Zigzagoon 0108 Linoone 0109 Wurmple 010A Silcoon 010B Beautifly 010C Cascoon 010D Dustox 010E Lotad 010F Lombre 0110 Ludicolo 0111 Seedot 0112 Nuzleaf 0113 Shiftry 0114 Taillow 0115 Swellow 0116 Wingull 0117 Pelipper 0118 Ralts 0119 Kirlia 011A Gardevoir 011B Surskit 011C Masquerain 011D Shroomish 011E Breloom 011F Slakoth 0120 Vigoroth 0121 Slaking 0122 Nincada 0123 Ninjask 0124 Shedinja 0125 Whismur 0126 Loudred 0127 Exploud 0128 Makuhita 0129 Hariyama 012A Azurill 012B Nosepass 012C Skitty 012D Delcatty 012E Sableye 012F Mawile 0130 Aron 0131 Lairon 0132 Aggron 0133 Meditite 0134 Medicham 0135 Electrike 0136 Manectric 0137 Plusle 0138 Minun 0139 Volbeat 013A Illumise 013B Roselia 013C Gulpin 013D Swalot 013E Carvanha 013F Sharpedo 0140 Wailmer 0141 Wailord 0142 Numel 0143 Camerupt 0144 Torkoal 0145 Spoink 0146 Grumpig 0147 Spinda 0148 Trapinch 0149 Vibrava 014A Flygon 014B Cacnea 014C Cacturne 014D Swablu 014E Altaria 014F Zangoose 0150 Seviper 0151 Lunatone 0152 Solrock 0153 Barboach 0154 Whiscash 0155 Corphish 0156 Crawdaunt 0157 Baltoy 0158 Claydol 0159 Lileep 015A Cradily 015B Anorith 015C Armaldo 015D Feebas 015E Milotic 015F Castform 0160 Kecleon 0161 Shuppet 0162 Banette 0163 Duskull 0164 Dusclops 0165 Tropius 0166 Chimecho 0167 Absol 0168 Wynaut 0169 Snorunt 016A Glalie 016B Spheal 016C Sealeo 016D Walrein 016E Clamperl 016F Huntail 0170 Gorebyss 0171 Relicanth 0172 Luvdisc 0173 Bagon 0174 Shellgon 0175 Salamence 0176 Beldum 0177 Metang 0178 Metagross 0179 Regirock 017A Regice 017B Registeel 017C Latias 017D Latios 017E Kyogre 017F Groudon 0180 Rayquaza 0181 Jirachi 0182 Deoxys 0183 Turtwig 0184 Grotle 0185 Torterra 0186 Chimchar 0187 Monferno 0188 Infernape 0189 Piplup 018A Prinplup 018B Empoleon 018C Starly 018D Staravia 018E Staraptor 018F Bidoof 0190 Bibarel 0191 Kricketot 0192 Kricketune 0193 Shinx 0194 Luxio 0195 Luxray 0196 Budew 0197 Roserade 0198 Cranidos 0199 Rampardos 019A Shieldon 019B Bastiodon 019C Burmy 019D Wormadam 019E Mothim 019F Combee 01A0 Vespiquen 01A1 Pachirisu 01A2 Buizel 01A3 Floatzel 01A4 Cherubi 01A5 Cherrim 01A6 Shellos 01A7 Gastrodon 01A8 Ambipom 01A9 Drifloon 01AA Drifblim 01AB Buneary 01AC Lopunny 01AD Mismagius 01AE Honchkrow 01AF Glameow 01B0 Purugly 01B1 Chingling 01B2 Stunky 01B3 Skuntank 01B4 Bronzor 01B5 Bronzong 01B6 Bonsly 01B7 Mime Jr. 01B8 Happiny 01B9 Chatot 01BA Spiritomb 01BB Gible 01BC Gabite 01BD Garchomp 01BE Munchlax 01BF Riolu 01C0 Lucario 01C1 Hippopotas 01C2 Hippowdon 01C3 Skorupi 01C4 Drapion 01C5 Croagunk 01C6 Toxicroak 01C7 Carnivine 01C8 Finneon 01C9 Lumineon 01CA Mantyke 01CB Snover 01CC Abomasnow 01CD Weavile 01CE Magnezone 01CF Lickilicky 01D0 Rhyperior 01D1 Tangrowth 01D2 Electivire 01D3 Magmortar 01D4 Togekiss 01D5 Yanmega 01D6 Leafeon 01D7 Glaceon 01D8 Gliscor 01D9 Mamoswine 01DA Porygon-Z 01DB Gallade 01DC Probopass 01DD Dusknoir 01DE Froslass 01DF Rotom 01E0 Uxie 01E1 Mesprit 01E2 Azelf 01E3 Dialga 01E4 Palkia 01E5 Heatran 01E6 Regigigas 01E7 Giratina 01E8 Cresselia 01E9 Phione 01EA Manaphy 01EB Darkrai 01EC Shaymin 01ED Arceus Sin encuentro con pokemon salvajes Si estáis cansados de andar y que a cada paso os aparezcan pokemon salvajes (Cof Cof Zubat Cof Cof)... Esta es la solución :P. Lo malo es que no funciona en el agua. 62111978 00000000 B2111978 00000000 20001DE4 00000000 D2000000 00000000 Desbloquear las funciones mapa y radio del Pokegear Pulsad L+R y listo. 94000130 FCFF0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 2000BAF7 00000006 D2000000 00000000 Todos los números en el Pokegear Tendréis los números de los entrenadores pokemon incluyendo a los líderes de los gimnasios. Pulsad Start 94000130 FFF70000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 D5000000 00000000 C0000000 0000004A D8000000 0000C0FC D4000000 00000001 D2000000 00000000 D0000000 00000000 Pokedex de Johto completa Aparecerán todos los pokemon de la pokedex de Johto (incluyendo legendarios) como si los hubieras capturado y además podrás consultar su información en varios idiomas. Pulsar Select. 94000130 FFFB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 000015FC 00010101 00001560 FFFCC750 10001564 0000FDFE 00001308 10001FFF C0000000 0000000E 000012CC FFFFFFFF DC000000 00000004 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FFFB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 C0000000 0000000E 0000130C FFFFFFFF DC000000 00000004 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FFFB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 E0001348 000000A8 32001FFF 70000000 00000000 00000000 08050000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00032000 00000000 02000000 00000000 08000000 90000000 00800000 20000000 00000080 7FFFFFFF FFFFFFFC FFFCFFFF 7E7FF9E7 FF9C7EF7 FFFFFFFF FFFFFEFF F8E3E6FF FFFFFFFF FEFFFFF7 FF3CFFFF 081FFFFF DFFFFFFC FFE7FFFF 39FFDFFF 00000090 A2AC83FB E4E4FEFE 03020100 07060504 0B0A0908 0F0E0D0C 13121110 17161514 1B1A1918 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FFFB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 C0000000 000001EC 2000140D 0000003F DC000000 00000001 D2000000 00000000 Pokedex Nacional completa Para aquellos que les guste presumir de tener todos los pokemon registrados hasta la cuarta generación, llega la solución que esperaban. Sobra decir que sólo lo podréis realizar una vez tengáis la pokedex nacional, pues de lo contrario creo que el juego puede verse afectado. Al igual que con el truco anterior solo debéis pulsar Select. 94000130 FFFB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 000015FC 01010101 00001560 FFFCC750 10001564 0000FDFE 00001308 10001FFF C0000000 0000000E 000012CC FFFFFFFF DC000000 00000004 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FFFB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 C0000000 0000000E 0000130C FFFFFFFF DC000000 00000004 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FFFB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 E0001348 000000A8 32001FFF 70000000 00000000 00000000 08050000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00032000 00000000 02000000 00000000 08000000 90000000 00800000 20000000 00000080 7FFFFFFF FFFFFFFC FFFCFFFF 7E7FF9E7 FF9C7EF7 FFFFFFFF FFFFFEFF F8E3E6FF FFFFFFFF FEFFFFF7 FF3CFFFF 081FFFFF DFFFFFFC FFE7FFFF 39FFDFFF 00000090 A2AC83FB E4E4FEFE 03020100 07060504 0B0A0908 0F0E0D0C 13121110 17161514 1B1A1918 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FFFB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 C0000000 000001EC 2000140D 0000003F DC000000 00000001 D2000000 00000000 Vistas en el juego Con este AR podreis jugar desde otro punto de vista, probadlos y elegid cual es el mejor para vosotros. Vista desde abajo 621D112C 00000000 B21D112C 00000000 20001218 0000000D D2000000 00000000 Vista desde arriba 621D112C 00000000 B21D112C 00000000 20001218 0000000E D2000000 00000000 Vista intermedia 621D112C 00000000 B21D112C 00000000 20001218 00000000 D2000000 00000000 Cambiar el tiempo meteorológico Sustituid las XX por los valores a continuación; Normal (el que exista por defecto en esa ruta) = 00 / Lluvia= 01 / Nieve = 04 / Brillo = 08 / Niebla = 09 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 200012AA 000000XX D2000000 00000000 Atravesar las paredes Este código os permitirá atravesar cualquier persona/objeto, como si fuerais un fantasma. Para activarlo, mantén pulsado L y para desactivarlo dejar de pulsar ;) 9205DAA2 00000200 1205DAA2 00001C20 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FDFF0000 9205DAA2 00001C20 1205DAA2 00000200 D2000000 00000000 Teletransporte Este es uno de mis trucos favoritos, ya que puedes viajar por ambas regiones en un instante. Sustituye las XXX por el valor del lugar al cual quieres ir, después pulsa L mientras entras/sales de un edifcio ó cueva y magiaaaa!!! 94000130 FDFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 1003FF6C 00000XXX D2000000 00000000 Valores: 031 = Pueblo Paleta 032 = Ciudad Verde 033 = Ciudad Plateada 034 = Ciudad Celeste 035 = Pueblo Lavanda 036 = Ciudad Carmín 037 = Ciudad Azulona 038 = Ciudad Fucsia 039 = Isla Canela 03A = Meseta Añil 03B = Ciudad Azafrán 03C = Pueblo Primavera 043 = Ciudad Cerezo 049 = Ciudad Malva 04A = Pueblo Azalea 04B = Ciudad Orquídea 04C= Ciudad Trigal 04D = Ciudad Olivo 04E = Ciudad Iris 057 = Pueblo Caoba 059 = Ciudad Endrino 093 = Bosque Verde 06A = Cueva Diglett 06B = Monte Moon 06C = Tunel Roca 091 = Cueva Celeste 092 = Islas Espuma 0B3 = Calle Victoria 07E = Cataratas Tohjo 0B0 = Cueva Oscura 071 = Ruinas Alfa 063 = Cueva Unión 075 = Encinar 060 = Parque Nacional 079 = Islas Remolino 0AE = Safari 20C = Torre Oculta 077 = Monte Mortero 058 = Lago Furia 110 = Frente Batalla 07A = Monte Plateado Medallas de gimnasio Un truco que creo os vendrá muy bien para determinadas ocasiones. Sobretodo para pasar por zonas donde el paso es sólo permitido para aquellos con un medallero completo. Pulsad Select y la flecha arriba a la vez. Todas las medallas (Johto y Kanto) 94000130 FFBB0000 B21118C0 00000000 2000008E 000000FF 20000093 000000FF D2000000 00000000 Ninguna medalla (Johto y Kanto) 94000130 FFBB0000 B21118C0 00000000 2000008E 00000000 20000093 00000000 D2000000 00000000 Conseguir cualquier Pokemon Gracias a este código podreis encontrar en la hierba alta el pokemon (y el nivel) que estabais buscando. En primer lugar pulsad simultáneamente L + R y mirad en el bolsillo de las pokeballs. Deberíais tener 493 Masterballs y 100 Ultraballs. El número de Masterball indica el nº de la pokedex del pokemon mientras el nº de Ultraball su nivel, así que solo tirad la cantidad que querais de ambas pokeballs y pulsad L. Finalmente, id a la hierba alta y dicho pokemon aparecerá. Eso sí, una vez se haya ejecutado sólo saldrá este pokemon a no ser que reactiveis el truco y cambies el pokemon que quereis encontrar o bien reinicieis el emulador. Por ejemplo, si quereis un Dragonite al nivel 70 debeis tener 149 Masterballs y 70 Ultraballs. 94000130 FCFF0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 00000D14 01ED0001 00000D18 00640002 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FDFF0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 DA000000 00000D16 C0000000 00000027 D7000000 00025A68 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FDFF0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 DB000000 00000D1A C0000000 0000000B D8000000 00025A5C D2000000 00000000 Pokemon al azar Si os cansa tener que buscar cada pokemon con el código anterior podeis usar éste. Una vez lo activeis, en la hierba os podrá salir cualquier pokemon al azar, desde Bulbasaur hasta Arceus. El nivel dependerá de la zona en la que os encontreis. DB000000 021D15E8 421D15E8 7FFFFFFF D4000000 00000100 D0000000 00000000 D7000000 02218714 D2000000 00000000 62218714 00000000 32218714 000001EE DA000000 02218714 B21118C0 00000000 C0000000 00000027 D7000000 00025A68 D2000000 00000000 Pokemon Shiny ¿Estás harto de buscar pokemon shiny durante meses? Pues te traigo la solución perfecta, gracias a este truco podrás tener el pokemon shiny que quieras, incluyendo los legendarios. Para desactivarlo, debes desactivarlo y reiniciar el emulador. 621D15C4 00000000 0206DEFC 47004800 0206DF00 02000001 E2000000 0000003C 6800480D 490B6840 88011808 9C0D8842 40510C24 20074061 04244041 940D430C 21001C28 F06EAA0D 4801FEA3 46C04700 0206DF05 000000DC 021D15C4 00000000 D2000000 00000000 ¿Bueno y que pasa si ya tienes algunos pokemon capturados y les has cogido cariño? Pues existe otra forma de transformarlos en shiny mediante el siguiente código. Debeis introducir al pokemon en el PC y marcarlo. Luego salid y entrad de nuevo. Ahora el pokemon no debería tener la marca y ser shiny. 1206F04A 00004800 0206F04C 023C0B91 1206F050 00004700 023C0B90 88049800 023C0B94 88BE8845 023C0B98 407788FF 023C0B9C 0A24407C 023C0BA0 407D70C4 023C0BA4 407D2707 023C0BA8 B0147005 023C0BAC 46C0BDF8 Naturaleza pokemon Los pokemon salvajes cambian su naturaleza a la que tú elijas; para ello sustituye XX por uno de los valores de abajo. 1206E120 000024XX 00 = Fuerte 01 = Huraña 02 = Audaz 03 = Firme 04 = Pícara 05 = Osada 06 = Dócil 07 = Plácida 08 = Agitada 09 = Floja 0A = Miedosa 0B = Activa 0C = Seria 0D = Alegre 0E = Ingenua 0F = Modesta 10 = Afable 11 = Mansa 12 = Tímida 13 = Alocada 14 = Serena 15 = Amable 16 = Grosera 17 = Cauta 18 = Rara Capturar cualquier pokemon Lo mejor de este truco es que permite capturar los pokemon de los entrenadores y automáticamente, el combate se acaba. También podrás capturar un pokemon, incluso legendario, sin ningún esfuerzo (no necesitas quitarle PS, ni alterar su estado, incluso puedes utilizar una simple pokeball). 92247652 00002801 12247652 00004280 D2000000 00000000 9224674A 00002101 1224674A 00002100 D2000000 00000000 Rebatallar entrenadores Si hablas con un entrenador (a excepción de los líderes de gimnasio), podrás volver a luchar contra ellos las veces que quieras mientras tengas este truco activado. 02040EA8 E0002000 Objetos en el Frente de Batalla Un truco con el que más de uno habrá soñado tener siempre... por fin se ha materializado y ha llegado hasta nosotros. Con el sencillo truco, podremos usar objetos durante las batallas en el frente de batalla, en cualquiera de sus instalaciones. Sólo lo copiáis y listo, funciona sólo. 52248C20 49B6D01D 22248C21 000000E0 D0000000 00000000 Movimiento extra en batalla Os habréis quedado como O.O (WTF?¡). Pues sí amigos, es totalmente cierto. Gracias a este truquito podremos tener un quinto movimiento extra por pokemon, eso sí, sólo para el que se encuentre peleando. El funcionamiento es el siguiente; activad el truco pulsando L y R simultáneamente. Ahora deberíais tener 467 Masterball. El número de Masterball indica el número del movimiento. Sabiendo que movimiento queremos y el número que le corresponde (aparece en la lista de abajo), tiramos tantas Masterball hasta obtener dicho número. Tras esto e iniciar una batalla, si pulsamos L y R de nuevo, veremos que el primer movimiento de nuestro pokemon será cambiado por el que nosotros queríamos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? 94000130 FCFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 00000D14 01D30001 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FDFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 DA000000 00000D16 D7000000 00049E20 D2000000 00000000 Lista de movimientos 001 - Destructor 002 - Golpe Karate 003 - Doble Bofetón 004 - Puño Cometa 005 - Megapuño 006 - Día de Pago 007 - Puño Fuego 008 - Puño Hielo 009 - Puño Trueno 010 - Arañazo 011 - Agarre 012 - Guillotina 013 - Viento Cortante 014 - Danza Espada 015 - Corte 016 - Tornado 017 - Ataque Ala 018 - Remolino 019 - Vuelo 020 - Atadura 021 - Atizar 022 - Látigo Cepa 023 - Pisotón 024 - Doble Patada 025 - Megapatada 026 - Patada Salto 027 - Patada Giro 028 - Ataque Arena 029 - Golpe Cabeza 030 - Cornada 031 - Ataque Furia 032 - Perforador 033 - Placaje 034 - Golpe Cuerpo 035 - Constricción 036 - Derribo 037 - Golpe 038 - Doble Filo 039 - Látigo 040 - Picotazo Venenoso 041 - Doble Ataque 042 - Pin Misil 043 - Malicioso 044 - Mordisco 045 - Gruñido 046 - Rugido 047 - Canto 048 - Supersónico 049 - Bomba Sónica 050 - Anulación 051 - Ácido 052 - Ascuas 053 - Lanzallamas 054 - Neblina 055 - Pistola Agua 056 - Hidrobomba 057 - Surf 058 - Rayo Hielo 059 - Ventisca 060 - Psicorrayo 061 - Rayo Burbuja 062 - Rayo Aurora 063 - Hiperrayo 064 - Picotazo 065 - Pico Taladro 066 - Sumisión 067 - Patada Baja 068 - Contraataque 069 - Movimiento Sísmico 070 - Fuerza 071 - Absorber 072 - Megaagotar 073 - Drenadoras 074 - Desarrollo 075 - Hoja Afilada 076 - Rayo Solar 077 - Polvo Veneno 078 - Paralizador 079 - Somnífero 080 - Danza Pétalo 081 - Disparo Demora 082 - Furia Dragón 083 - Giro Fuego 084 - Impactrueno 085 - Rayo 086 - Onda Trueno 087 - Trueno 088 - Lanzarrocas 089 - Terremoto 090 - Fisura 091 - Excavar 092 - Tóxico 093 - Confusión 094 - Psíquico 095 - Hipnosis 096 - Meditación 097 - Agilidad 098 - Ataque Rápido 099 - Furia 100 - Teletransporte 101 - Tinieblas 102 - Mimético 103 - Chirrido 104 - Doble Equipo 105 - Recuperación 106 - Fortaleza 107 - Reducción 108 - Pantalla Humo 109 - Rayo Confuso 110 - Refugio 111 - Rizo Defensa 112 - Barrera 113 - Pantalla Luz 114 - Niebla 115 - Reflejo 116 - Foco Energía 117 - Venganza 118 - Metrónomo 119 - Movimiento Espejo 120 - Autodestrucción 121 - Bomba Huevo 122 - Lengüetazo 123 - Polución 124 - Residuos 125 - Hueso Palo 126 - Llamarada 127 - Cascada 128 - Tenaza 129 - Rapidez 130 - Cabezazo 131 - Clavo Cañón 132 - Restricción 133 - Amnesia 134 - Kinético 135 - Amortiguador 136 - Patada Salto Alta 137 - Deslumbrar 138 - Comesueños 139 - Gas Venenoso 140 - Presa 141 - Chupavidas 142 - Beso Amoroso 143 - Ataque Aéreo 144 - Transformación 145 - Burbuja 146 - Puño Mareo 147 - Espora 148 - Destello 149 - Psicoonda 150 - Salpicadura 151 - Armadura Ácida 152 - Martillazo 153 - Explosión 154 - Golpes Furia 155 - Huesomerang 156 - Descanso 157 - Avalancha 158 - Hipercolmillo 159 - Afilar 160 - Conversión 161 - Triataque 162 - Supercolmillo 163 - Cuchillada 164 - Sustituto 165 - Combate 166 - Esquema 167 - Triple Patada 168 - Ladrón 169 - Telaraña 170 - Telépata 171 - Pesadilla 172 - Rueda Fuego 173 - Ronquido 174 - Maldición 175 - Azote 176 - Conversión 2 177 - Aerochorro 178 - Esporagodón 179 - Inversión 180 - Rencor 181 - Nieve Polvo 182 - Protección 183 - Ultrapuño 184 - Cara Susto 185 - Finta 186 - Beso Dulce 187 - Tambor 188 - Bomba Lodo 189 - Bofetón Lodo 190 - Pulpocañón 191 - Púas 192 - Electrocañón 193 - Profecía 194 - Mismodestino 195 - Canto Mortal 196 - Viento Hielo 197 - Detección 198 - Ataque Óseo 199 - Fijar Blanco 200 - Enfado 201 - Tormenta Arena 202 - Gigadrenado 203 - Aguante 204 - Encanto 205 - Desenrrollar 206 - Falsotortazo 207 - Contoneo 208 - Batido 209 - Chispa 210 - Corte Furia 211 - Ala Acero 212 - Mal Ojo 213 - Atracción 214 - Sonámbulo 215 - Campana Cura 216 - Retribución 217 - Presente 218 - Frustración 219 - Velo Sagrado 220 - Divide Dolor 221 - Fuego Sagrado 222 - Magnitud 223 - Puño Dinámico 224 - Megacuerno 225 - Dragoaliento 226 - Relevo 227 - Otra Vez 228 - Persecución 229 - Giro Rápido 230 - Dulce Aroma 231 - Cola Férrea 232 - Garra Metal 233 - Tiro Vital 234 - Sol Matinal 235 - Síntesis 236 - Luz Lunar 237 - Poder Oculto 238 - Tajo Cruzado 239 - Ciclón 240 - Danza Lluvia 241 - Día Soleado 242 - Triturar 243 - Manto Espejo 244 - Más Psique 245 - Velocidad Extrema 246 - Poder Pasado 247 - Bola Sombra 248 - Premonición 249 - Golpe Roca 250 - Torbellino 251 - Paliza 252 - Sorpresa 253 - Alboroto 254 - Reserva 255 - Escupir 256 - Tragar 257 - Onda Ígnea 258 - Granizo 259 - Tormento 260 - Camelo 261 - Fuego Fatuo 262 - Legado 263 - Imageb 264 - Puño Certero 265 - Estímulo 266 - Señuelo 267 - Adaptación 268 - Carga 269 - Mofa 270 - Refuerzo 271 - Truco 272 - Imitación 273 - Deseo 274 - Ayuda 275 - Arraigo 276 - Fuerza Bruta 277 - Capa Mágica 278 - Reciclaje 279 - Desquite 280 - Demolición 281 - Bostezo 282 - Desarme 283 - Esfuerzo 284 - Estallido 285 - Intercambio 286 - Cerca 287 - Alivio 288 - Rabia 289 - Robo 290 - Daño Secreto 291 - Buceo 292 - Empujón 293 - Camuflaje 294 - Ráfaga 295 - Resplandor 296 - Bola Neblina 297 - Danza Pluma 298 - Danza Caos 299 - Patada Ígnea 300 - Chapoteolodo 301 - Bola Hielo 302 - Brazo Pincho 303 - Relajo 304 - Vozarrón 305 - Colmillo Veneno 306 - Garra Brutal 307 - Anillo Ígneo 308 - Hidrocañón 309 - Puño Meteoro 310 - Impresionar 311 - Meteorobola 312 - Aromaterapia 313 - Llanto Falso 314 - Aire Afilado 315 - Sofoco 316 - Rastreo 317 - Tumba Rocas 318 - Viento Plata 319 - Eco Metálico 320 - Silbato 321 - Cosquillas 322 - Masa Cósmica 323 - Salpicar 324 - Doble Rayo 325 - Puño Sombra 326 - Paranormal 327 - Gancho Alto 328 - Bucle Arena 329 - Frío Polar 330 - Agua Lodosa 331 - Recurrente 332 - Golpe Aéreo 333 - Carámbano 334 - Defensa Férrea 335 - Bloqueo 336 - Aullido 337 - Garra Dragón 338 - Planta Feroz 339 - Corpulencia 340 - Bote 341 - Disparo Lodo 342 - Cola Veneno 343 - Antojo 344 - Placaje Eléctrico 345 - Hoja Mágica 346 - Hidrochorro 347 - Paz Mental 348 - Hoja Aguda 349 - Danza Dragón 350 - Pedrada 351 - Onda Voltio 352 - Hidropulso 353 - Deseo Oculto 354 - Psicoataque 355 - Respiro 356 - Gravedad 357 - Gran Ojo 358 - Espabila 359 - Machada 360 - Giro Bola 361 - Deseo Cura 362 - Salmuera 363 - Don Natural 364 - Amago 365 - Picoteo 366 - Viento Afín 367 - Acupresión 368 - Represión Metal 369 - Ida y Vuelta 370 - A Bocajarro 371 - Vendetta 372 - Buena Baza 373 - Embargo 374 - Lanzamiento 375 - Psicocambio 376 - As Oculto 377 - Anticura 378 - Estrujón 379 - Truco Fuerza 380 - Bilis 381 - Conjuro 382 - Yo Primero 383 - Copión 384 - Cambia Fuerza 385 - Cambia Defensa 386 - Castigo 387 - Última Baza 388 - Abatidoras 389 - Golpe Bajo 390 - Púas Tóxicas 391 - Cambia Almas 392 - Aqua Aro 393 - Levitón 394 - Envite Ígneo 395 - Palmeo 396 - Esfera Aural 397 - Pulimento 398 - Puya Nociva 399 - Pulso Umbrío 400 - Tajo Umbrío 401 - Aqua Cola 402 - Bomba Germen 403 - Tajo Aéreo 404 - Tijera X 405 - Zumbido 406 - Pulso Dragón 407 - Carga Dragón 408 - Joya Luz 409 - Puño Drenaje 410 - Onda Vacío 411 - Onda Certera 412 - Energibola 413 - Pájaro Osado 414 - Tierra Viva 415 - Trapicheo 416 - Giga Impacto 417 - Maquinación 418 - Puño Bala 419 - Alud 420 - Canto Helado 421 - Garra Umbría 422 - Colmillo Rayo 423 - Colmillo Hielo 424 - Colmillo Ígneo 425 - Sombra Vil 426 - Bomba Fango 427 - Psicocorte 428 - Cabezazo Zen 429 - Disparo Espejo 430 - Foco Resplandor 431 - Treparrocas 432 - Despejar 433 - Espacio Raro 434 - Cometa Draco 435 - Chispazo 436 - Humareda 437 - Lluevehojas 438 - Latigazo 439 - Romperrocas 440 - Veneno X 441 - Lanza Mugre 442 - Cabeza Hierro 443 - Bomba Imán 444 - Roca Afilada 445 - Seducción 446 - Trampa Rocas 447 - Hierba Lazo 448 - Cháchara 449 - Sentencia 450 - Picadura 451 - Rayo Carga 452 - Mazazo 453 - Aqua Jet 454 - Al Ataque 455 - A Defender 456 - Auxilio 457 - Testarazo 458 - Doble Golpe 459 - Distorsión 460 - Corte Vacío 461 - Danza Lunar 462 - Agarrón 463 - Lluvia Ígnea 464 - Brecha Negra 465 - Fogonazo 466 - Viento Aciago 467 - Golpe Umbrío Aprender todas las MT/MO Si el anterior os ha gustado, este seguro que aún más. En este caso, el truco nos permite que cualquier pokemon sea capaz de aprender cualquier MT/MO. Así de esta forma podremos por ejemplo tener un Magikarp que sepa Surf o un Bellsprout con Vuelo... No hace falta dar a ninguna tecla para activarlo 920722C6 0000D001 120722C6 000046C0 D2000000 00000000 Aprender todos los movimientos Aquí llega el ataque al corazón (de la alegría claro). Si ya habéis probado los dos trucos anteriores, veréis que éste es la mezcla perfecta entre ambos. Gracias a este código (y si se usa junto al anterior), podremos enseñar cualquier movimiento al pokemon que queramos como si fuera una MT. Sólo necesitamos dos cosas; tener la MT17 y al menos un objeto en el primer compartimento de la mochila. En primer lugar activamos el truco pulsando L y R. Acto seguido, miramos en la mochila, donde debemos tener 467 unidades del primer item de objetos. Y pues como antes, sabiendo el número del movimiento, tiramos tantas unidades del objeto hasta obtener el número deseado. Luego, pulsamos R y vamos al compartimento de MT/MO. Una vez allí, la MT17 debe haber cambiado su nombre por el movimiento que queremos. Por último, activando el truco anterior, podremos enseñar a nuestro pokemon el movimiento. 94000130 FCFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 10000656 000001D3 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FEFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 DA000000 00000656 D3000000 00000000 D7000000 021000DC D2000000 00000000 PP infinitos Porque sabemos que da mucha rabia quedarse sin PP de algún movimiento o tener una última esperanza de derrotar a ese pokémon tocanarices... Para todos tenemos este buen amigo. No hace falta pulsar ninguna tecla, simplemente con tenerlo es suficiente para que funcione. 5224B34C E0001B00 1224B34C 000046C0 D0000000 00000000 999 PS Para aquellos que tuvieron el sueño de tener pokemon con una barra de vida superior a Blissey, llega la Piedra Filosofal en forma de código. Tal como ocurre con el anterior no hace falta ser activado mediante ninguna tecla o botón. 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 10049E60 000003E7 10049E64 000003E7 D2000000 00000000 Experiencia Conseguir subir de nivel nunca fue tan sencillo. Gracias a este truco, podremos multiplicar la experiencia obtenida y llegar al nivel 100 en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las 3X son el número por el cual queremos multiplicar la experiencia obtenida en combate, aunque debe estar en hexadecimal. Por ejemplo, si nos han dado 100 puntos de experiencia y sustituimos las X por 002, entonces ganaremos 200 puntos. Si las sustituimos por 00A, ganaremos 1000...etc. 1206FADA 0000006C 1206FB2E 00002XXX 0206FB30 E03A4345 1206FB44 00008965 Cambio de tipo No hablo de hacer ninguna dieta ni nada parecido. Lo que os traigo aquí es un secreto muy bien guardado y la verdad ha sido el código más difícil que he podido conseguir. Esta maravilla nos permite cambiar el tipo de nuestro pokemon y hacer las combinaciones que queramos. No obstante, tiene una limitación y es el hecho de que sólo funciona durante la batalla. El código es el siguiente; 94000130 FFFB0000 B21118C0 00000000 10049E38 0000XXYY D2000000 00000000 XX indica el tipo 1 mientras YY el tipo 2. Escoged según la lista de abajo cuál o cuáles tipos os gustaría tener y escribidlos. Para activarlo, entrad en combate y pulsad Select. Valores para XX/YY 00 = Normal 01 = Lucha 02 = Volador 03 = Veneno 04 = Tierra 05 = Roca 06 = Bicho 07 = Fantasma 08 = Acero 09 = ??? 0A = Fuego 0B = Agua 0C = Planta 0D = Eléctrico 0E = Psíquico 0F = Hielo 10 = Dragón 11 = Siniestro Pkrus Imagino que todo aquel que entre en esta página sabrá que es el Pkrus. Si no es así, le sugiero que vaya a wikidex y se informe bien antes de realizar el siguiente código. Es muy sencillo de realizar, sólo poned el código y depositad al pokemon que queráis infectar en el PC. Marcadlo con un símbolo cualquiera y salid del PC. Al recogerlo, os dareis cuenta que ya no tiene ninguna marca pero sí tiene el Pkrus. 1206F04A 00002001 1206F04E 000076B0 Máxima felicidad Para aquellos que desean tener el equipo pokemon más feliz del mundo. Es similar al anterior, marcad al pokemon y con ayuda del código será pan comido. 1206F04A 000020FF 1206F04E 00007338 Todas las cintas Con esto, empezarán a tomarte más en serio. Tu pokemon lucirá como el más perfecto e inigualable y lo mejor de todo es que no has necesitado toda una vida para conseguirlo, sino unos minutos. Marca a tu pokemon en el PC y listo. 1206F04A 00004800 0206F04C 023C0B91 1206F050 00004700 E23C0B90 00000018 61684802 61F84802 BDF8B014 FFFFFFFF 0FFFFFFF 46C046C0 Modificar EVs Que difícil resulta poder tener un pokemon perfecto, ¿Verdad?. Bueno, con esto no es que lo sea pero ayuda bastante y quizás sea una de las partes más engorrosas con las que nos topamos a la hora de criar un buen pokemon. A continuación el truco; 1206F04A 00004800 0206F04C 023C0B91 1206F050 00004700 E23C0B90 00000018 61384803 82B84801 BDF8B014 0000XXYY WWZZKKUU 46C046C0 XX = Defensa Especial; YY = Ataque Especial; WW = Velocidad; ZZ = Defensa; KK = Ataque; UU = PS En este caso, es necesario dejar a vuestro pokemon en el PC. Seguidamente, sustituid las letras por los valores que queréis que tenga vuestro pokemon como EVs (aunque deben ponerse en hexadecimal). Luego marcad al pokemon y salid del PC. Al entrar la marca habrá desaparecido y el pokemon en cuestión tendrá los EVs acordados. Modificar IVs Si el anterior os quita un buen peso de encima, la otra mitad os la quitareis con el siguiente código. Es muy similar al anterior. Simplemente, marcais al pokemon en el PC y salid. Al entrar de nuevo, la marca desaparece y vuestro amiguito tendrá todos los IVs al máximo (un valor de 31) en todas las estadísticas. 1206EE52 000002D6 1206F11E 000046C0 1206F126 000046C0 1206F12C 000046C0 1206F13A 000046C0 1206F140 000046C0 1206F14E 000046C0 1206F154 000046C0 1206F162 000046C0 1206F168 000046C0 1206F176 000046C0 1206F11A 0000211F 1206F130 0000201F 1206F144 0000201F 1206F158 0000201F 1206F16C 0000201F 1206F180 0000201F Comprobar los EVS/IVs ¿No os fiáis de mí... Es eso a que sí? Bueno para aquellos que sean un poco más desconfiados de la cuenta llega el suero de la verdad. Es un truco un poco largo pero veréis que es muy útil, sobretodo si os dedicáis a criar pokemon sin ayuda. Poned el truco y tened al menos dos pokemon en el equipo. Id a la pestaña de los stats del pokémon y a la vez que cambiáis de pokemon pulsad R para ver los IV o L para los EV. 520899C4 F99CF7E6 120899CC 000021A3 120899D8 000021A4 120899E4 000021A5 120899F0 000021A6 120899FC 000021A8 12089A08 000021A9 12089A14 000021A7 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FDFF0000 120899CC 0000210D 120899D8 0000210D 120899E4 0000210E 120899F0 0000210F 120899FC 00002111 12089A08 00002112 12089A14 00002110 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FEFF0000 120899CC 00002146 120899D8 00002146 120899E4 00002147 120899F0 00002148 120899FC 0000214A 12089A08 0000214B 12089A14 00002149 D2000000 00000000 Cambio de habilidad Llegan los deseos imposibles de mano de este truco... Por fin podremos modificar la habilidad de nuestro pokemon a nuestro gusto. Como estaréis deseando probarlo, os pongo ya mismo como funciona; Meted al pokemon que queráis cambiar la habilidad en el PC, marcadlo y sustituid las X por uno de los valores de abajo. Cuando volváis a entrar en el ordenador, entonces el pokemon habrá cambiado su habilidad. Esto es genial para aquellas habilidades que no son muy buenas y queramos cambiarlas por otras que potencien nuestra estrategia. 1206F04A 000020XX 1206F04E 00007378 XX sustituye por el valor hexadecimal; 01 = Hedor 02 = Llovizna 03 = Impulso 04 = Armadura Batalla 05 = Robustez 06 = Humedad 07 = Flexibilidad 08 = Velo Arena 09 = Electricidad Estática 0A = Absorbe Electricidad 0B = Absorbe Agua 0C = Despiste 0D = Aclimatación 0E = Ojocompuesto 0F = Insomnio 10 = Cambio Color 11 = Inmunidad 12 = Absorbe Fuego 13 = Polvo Escudo 14 = Ritmo Propio 15 = Ventosas 16 = Intimidación 17 = Sombra Trampa 18 = Piel Tosca 19 = Superguarda 1A = Levitación 1B = Efecto Espora 1C = Sincronía 1D = Cuerpo Puro 1E = Cura Natural 1F = Pararrayos 20 = Dicha 21 = Nado Rápido 22 = Clorofila 23 = Iluminación 24 = Rastro 25 = Potencia 26 = Punto Tóxico 27 = Foco Interno 28 = Escudo Magma 29 = Velo Agua 2A = Imán 2B = Insonorizar 2C = Cura Lluvia 2D = Chorro Arena 2E = Presión 2F = Sebo 30 = Madrugar 31 = Cuerpo Llama 32 = Fuga 33 = Vista Lince 34 = Corte Fuerte 35 = Recogida 36 = Ausente 37 = Entusiasmo 38 = Gran Encanto 39 = Más 3A = Menos 3B = Predicción 3C = Viscosidad 3D = Mudar 3E = Agallas 3F = Escama Especial 40 = Lodo Líquido 41 = Espesura 42 = Mar Llamas 43 = Torrente 44 = Enjambre 45 = Cabeza Roca 46 = Sequía 47 = Trampa Arena 48 = Espíritu Vital 49 = Humo Blanco 4A = Energía Pura 4B = Caparazón 4C = Bucle Aire 4D = Tumbos 4E = Electromotor 4F = Rivalidad 50 = Impasible 51 = Manto Níveo 52 = Gula 53 = Irascible 54 = Liviano 55 = Ignífugo 56 = Simple 57 = Piel Seca 58 = Descarga 59 = Puño Férreo 5A = Antídoto 5B = Adaptable 5C = Encadenado 5D = Hidratación 5E = Poder Solar 5F = Pies Rápidos 60 = Normalidad 61 = Francotirador 62 = Muro Mágico 63 = Indefenso 64 = Rezagado 65 = Experto 66 = Defensa Hoja 67 = Zoquete 68 = Rompemoldes 69 = Afortunado 6A = Resquicio 6B = Anticipación 6C = Alerta 6D = Ignorante 6E = Cromolente 6F = Filtro 70 = Inicio Lento 71 = Intrépido 72 = Colector 73 = Gélido 74 = Roca Sólida 75 = Nevada 76 = Recogemiel 77 = Cacheo 78 = Audaz 79 = Multitipo 7A = Don Floral 7B = Mal Sueño Modificar la naturaleza y género Unos cuantos trucos más arriba habéis visto que podíamos capturar un pokemon con la naturaleza deseada. Pues este truco es un poco más completo que el anterior. ya que te permite modificar la naturaleza y el género de tu pokemon cuantas veces quieras. Para hacerlo funcionar, debéis dejar vuestro pokemon en el PC (concretamente en el primer espacio de la caja 1). Luego, cambiad el valor de X para cada el género y naturaleza que queráis. Por último, salid del PC y pulsad R. En teoría al volver a abrir el PC, vuestro pokemon debería haber cambiado. 94000130 FEFF0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 2000F710 000000XX D2000000 00000000 Hembras 00=Grosera 01=Cauta 02=Rara 03=Fuerte 04=Huraña 05=Audaz 06=Firme 07=Pícara 08=Osada 09=Dócil 0A=Plácida 0B=Agitada 0C=Floja 0D=Miedosa 0E=Activa 0F=Seria 10=Alegre 11=Ingenua 12=Modesta 13=Afable 14=Mansa 15=Tímida 16=Alocada 17=Serena 18= Amable Machos 20= Picara 21= Osada 22= Dócil 23= Plácida 24= Agitada 25= Floja 26= Miedosa 27= Activa 28= Seria 29= Alegre 2A= Ingenua 2B= Modesta 2C= Afable 2D= Mansa 2E= Tímida 2F= Alocada 30= Serena 31= Amable 32= Grosera 33= Cauta 34= Rara 35= Fuerte 36= Huraña 37= Audaz 38= Firme Guardería Es cansado tener que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que tus pokemon en la guardería se pongan cariñosos y quieran tener un huevo. Por eso, he encontrado una manera de hacer esas esperas mucho más rápidas, es como una pócima del amor. Es muy fácil de usar. Dejad los pokemon compatibles en la guardería, pulsad L y dad un paso. Inmediatamente, hablad con el anciano de la guardería y recoged el huevo ansiado. 94000130 FDFF0000 1206CD78 000046C0 1206CD94 000046C0 D2000000 00000000 Eclosión inmediata Incubar los huevos de tus pokemon nunca antes había sido tan sencillo. Gracias a la batamanta en código, tendremos una eclosión muy rápida. Ya veréis que comodidad. 12029318 000020FE Conseguir todos los objetos Si si, tal como se puede leer, con este código no nos tendremos que preocupar por conseguir los objetos más preciados, porque los vamos a tener todos toditos todos. Eso sí, hay que tener cuidado con los objetos clave y las MO, ya que desbloquearlos antes de tiempo pueden estropear el juego. Para poner en marcha todo esto, simplemente poned el código que os interese y pulsad al mismo tiempo Select y la flecha de dirección hacia arriba. Se me olvidaba decir que obtendréis "solamente" 999 unidades de cada objeto. Objetos general 94000130 FFBB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 D5000000 03E70044 C0000000 0000002C D6000000 00000654 D4000000 00000001 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FFBB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 00000708 03E70087 0000070C 03E70088 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FFBB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 D5000000 03E700D5 C0000000 00000072 D6000000 00000710 D4000000 00000001 D2000000 00000000 Medicina 94000130 FFBB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 D5000000 03E70011 C0000000 00000025 D6000000 00000B74 D4000000 00000001 D2000000 00000000 Pokeball 94000130 FFBB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 D5000000 03E70001 C0000000 0000000F D6000000 00000D14 D4000000 00000001 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FFBB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 D5000000 03E701EC C0000000 00000006 D6000000 00000D54 D4000000 00000001 D2000000 00000000 MT/MO 94000130 FFBB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 D5000000 03E70148 C0000000 00000063 D6000000 000009B0 D4000000 00000001 D2000000 00000000 Bayas 94000130 FFBB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 D5000000 03E70095 C0000000 0000003F D6000000 00000C14 D4000000 00000001 D2000000 00000000 Cartas 94000130 FFBB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 D5000000 03E70089 C0000000 0000000B D6000000 00000B44 D4000000 00000001 D2000000 00000000 Objetos de batalla 94000130 FFBB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 D5000000 03E70037 C0000000 0000000E D6000000 00000D74 D4000000 00000001 D2000000 00000000 Objetos Clave 94000130 FFBB0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 D5000000 000101AD C0000000 00000031 D6000000 000008E8 D4000000 00000001 D2000000 00000000 Bonguris 94000130 FFBB0000 B21118C0 00000000 0000E568 63636363 1000E56C 00006363 2000E56E 00000063 D2000000 00000000 Regalos del Pokemart La verdad que el título no está muy logrado. Este truco es muy similar al anterior, simplemente en vez de que los objetos nos aparezcan por arte de magia en la mochila, deberemos ir a recogerlos al pokemart. En este caso tenemos una ventaja y es que podremos escoger específicamente el objeto que queremos. Por contra, sólo nos dará una única unidad de dicho objeto. Primero debereis sustituir las X por los valores de abajo. Para activarlo pulsad a la vez L + R e id a un pokemart. 94000130 FCFF0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 20009E4C 00000003 10009E50 00000XXX D2000000 00000000 Sustituid las XXX por un valor de los de abajo; 001 Master Ball 002 Ultra Ball 003 Super Ball 004 Poke Ball 005 Safari Ball 006 Malla Ball 007 Buceo Ball 008 Nido Ball 009 Acopio Ball 00A Turno Ball 00B Lujo Ball 00C Honor Ball 00D Ocaso Ball 00E Sana Ball 00F Veloz Ball 010 Gloria Ball 011 Poción 012 Antídoto 013 Antiquemar 014 Antihielo 015 Despertar 016 Antiparalizante 017 Restaura Todo 018 Máx Poción 019 Hiperpoción 01A Superpoción 01B Cura Total 01C Revivir 01D Máx Revivir 01E Agua fresca 01F Refresco 020 Limonada 021 Leche Mu-Mu 022 Polvo Energía 023 Raíz Energía 024 Polvo Curación 025 Hierba Revivir 026 Éter 027 Máx Éter 028 Elixir 029 Máx Elixir 02A Galleta Lava 02B Zumo de Baya 02C Ceniza Sagrada 02D Más PS 02E Proteína 02F Hierro 030 Carburante 031 Calcio 032 Carameloraro 033 Más PP 034 Zinc 035 Máx PP 036 Barrita Plus 037 Protector Especial 038 Directo 039 Ataque X 03A Defensa X 03B Velocidad X 03C Precisión X 03D Especial X 03E Defensa Especial X 03F Poke Muñeco 040 Cola Skitty 041 Flauta Azul 042 Flauta Amarilla 043 Flauta Roja 044 Flauta Negra 045 Flauta Blanca 046 Sal Cardumen 047 Concha Cardumen 048 Parte Roja 049 Parte Azul 04A Parte Amarilla 04B Parte Verde 04C Super Repelente 04D Máx Repelente 04E Cuerda Huida 04F Repelente 050 Piedra Solar 051 Piedra Lunar 052 Piedra Fuego 053 Piedra Trueno 054 Piedra Agua 055 Piedra Hoja 056 Mini Seta 057 Seta Grande 058 Perla 059 Perla Grande 05A Polvoestelar 05B Trozo Estrella 05C Pepita 05D Escama Corazón 05E Miel 05F Abono Rápido 060 Abono Lento 061 Abono Fijador 062 Abono Brote 063 Fósil Raíz 064 Fósil Garra 065 Fósil Helix 066 Fósil Domo 067 Ámbar Viejo 068 Fósil Coraza 069 Fósil Cráneo 06A Hueso Raro 06B Piedra Día 06C Piedra Noche 06D Piedra Alba 06E Piedra Oval 06F Piedra Espíritu 070 Griseosfera 087 Diamansfera 088 Lustrosfera 089 Carta Hierba 08A Carta Fuego 08B Carta Burbuja 08C Carta Flores 08D Carta Mina 08E Carta Acero 08F Carta Corazón 090 Carta Nieve 091 Carta Sideral 092 Carta Aérea 093 Carta Mosaico 094 Carta Pared 095 Zreza Berry 096 Atania Berry 097 Meloc Berry 098 Safre Berry 099 Perasi Berry 09A Zanama Berry 09B Aranja Berry 09C Caquic Berry 09D Ziuela Berry 09E Zidra Berry 09F Higog Berry 0A0 Wiki Berry 0A1 Ango Berry 0A2 Guaya Berry 0A3 Pabaya Berry 0A4 Frambu Berry 0A5 Oram Berry 0A6 Latano Berry 0A7 Peragu Berry 0A8 Pinia Berry 0A9 Grana Berry 0AA Algama Berry 0AB Ispero Berry 0AC Meluce Berry 0AD Uvav Berry 0AE Tamate Berry 0AF Mais Berry 0B0 Aostan Berry 0B1 Rautan Berry 0B2 Monli Berry 0B3 Wikano Berry 0B4 Plama Berry 0B5 Sambia Berry 0B6 Rudion Berry 0B7 Andano Berry 0B8 Caoca Berry 0B9 Pasio Berry 0BA Gualot Berry 0BB Tamar Berry 0BC Rimoya Berry 0BD Pomaro Berry 0BE Kebia Berry 0BF Acardo Berry 0C0 Kouba Berry 0C1 Payapa Berry 0C2 Yecana Berry 0C3 Alcho Berry 0C4 Drasi Berry 0C5 Anjiro Berry 0C6 Dillo Berry 0C7 Baribá Berry 0C8 Chilan Berry 0C9 Lichi Berry 0CA Gonlan Berry 0CB Aslac Berry 0CC Yapati Berry 0CD Aricoc Berry 0CE Zonlan Berry 0CF Arabol Berry 0D0 Enigma Berry 0D1 Lagro Berry 0D2 Chiri Berry 0D3 Jaboca Berry 0D4 Magua Berry 0D5 Polvo Brillo 0D6 Hierba Blanca 0D7 Brazal Firme 0D8 Repartir Exp. 0D9 Garra Rápida 0DA Campana Alivio 0DB Hierba Mental 0DC Cinta Elegida 0DD Roca Rey 0DE Polvo Plata 0DF Moneda Amuleto 0E0 Amuleto 0E1 Rocío Bondad 0E2 Diente Marino 0E3 Escama Marina 0E4 Bola Humo 0E5 Piedra Eterna 0E6 Cinta Focus 0E7 Huevo Suerte 0E8 Periscopio 0E9 Revestimiento Metálico 0EA Restos 0EB Escamadragón 0EC Bola Luminosa 0ED Arena Fina 0EE Piedra Dura 0EF Semilla Milagro 0F0 Gafas Sol 0F1 Cinturón Negro 0F2 Imán 0F3 Agua Mística 0F4 Pico Afilado 0F5 Flecha Venenosa 0F6 Antiderretir 0F7 Hechizo 0F8 Cuchara Torcida 0F9 Carbón 0FA Colmillo Dragón 0FB Pañuelo Seda 0FC Mejora 0FD Campaña Concha 0FE Incienso Marino 0FF Incienso Suave 100 Puño Suerte 101 Polvo Metálico 102 Hueso Grueso 103 Palo 104 Pañuelo Rojo 105 Pañuelo Azul 106 Pañuelo Rosa 107 Pañuelo Verde 108 Pañuelo Amarillo 109 Lupa 10A Cinta Fuerte 10B Gafas Especiales 10C Cinta Experto 10D Refleluz 10E Vidasfera 10F Hierba Única 110 Toxisfera 111 Llamasfera 112 Polvo Veloz 113 Banda Focus 114 Telescopio 115 Metrónomo 116 Bola Férrea 117 Cola Plúmbea 118 Lazo Destino 119 Lodo Negro 11A Roca Helada 11B Roca Suave 11C Roca Calor 11D Roca Lluvia 11E Garra Garfio 11F Pañuelo Elegido 120 Toxistrella 121 Brazal Recio 122 Cinto Recio 123 Lente Recia 124 Banda Recia 125 Franja Recia 126 Pesa Recia 127 Muda Concha 128 Raíz Grande 129 Gafas Elegidas 12A Tabla Llama 12B Tabla Linfa 12C Tabla Trueno 12D Tabla Pradal 12E Tabla Helada 12F Tabla Fuerte 130 Tabla Tóxica 131 Tabla Terrax 132 Tabla Cielo 133 Tabla Mental 134 Tabla Bicho 135 Tabla Pétrea 136 Tabla Terror 137 Tabla Draco 138 Tabla Oscura 139 Tabla Acero 13A Incienso Raro 13B Incienso Roca 13C Incienso Lento 13D Incienso Aqua 13E Incienso Floral 13F Incienso Duplo 140 Incienso Puro 141 Protector 142 Electrizador 143 Magmatizador 144 Discoxtraño 145 Telaterrible 146 Garrafilada 147 Colmillagudo 148 MT01 Certero 149 MT02 Dragón 14A MT03 Hidropulso 14B MT04 Mental 14C MT05 Rugido 14D MT06 Tóxico 14E MT07 Granizo 14F MT08 Corpulencia 150 MT09 Recurrente 151 MT10 Oculto 152 MT11 Soleado 153 MT12 Mofa 154 MT13 Hielo 155 MT14 Ventisca 156 MT15 Hiperrayo 157 MT16 Luz 158 MT17 Protección 159 MT18 Lluvia 15A MT19 Gigadrenado 15B MT20 Sagrado 15C MT21 Frustración 15D MT22 Solar 15E MT23 Férrea 15F MT24 Rayo 160 MT25 Trueno 161 MT26 Terremoto 162 MT27 Retroceso 163 MT28 Excavar 164 MT29 Psíquico 165 MT30 Sombra 166 MT31 Demolición 167 MT32 Equipo 168 MT33 Reflejo 169 MT34 Voltio 16A MT35 Lanzallamas 16B MT36 Lodo 16C MT37 Arena 16D MT38 Llamarada 16E MT39 Rocas 16F MT40 Aéreo 170 MT41 Tormento 171 MT42 Imagen 172 MT43 Secreto 173 MT44 Descanso 174 MT45 Atracción 175 MT46 Ladrón 176 MT47 Acero 177 MT48 Intercambio 178 MT49 Robo 179 MT50 Sofoco 17A MT51 Respiro 17B MT52 Certera 17C MT53 Energibola 17D MT54 Falsotortazo 17E MT55 Salmuera 17F MT56 Lanzamiento 180 MT57 Carga 181 MT58 Aguante 182 MT59 Dragón 183 MT60 Drenaje 184 MT61 Fatuo 185 MT62 Plata 186 MT63 Embargo 187 MT64 Explosión 188 MT65 Umbría 189 MT66 Vendetta 18A MT67 Reciclaje 18B MT68 Impacto 18C MT69 Pulimento 18D MT70 Destello 18E MT71 Afilada 18F MT72 Alud 190 MT73 Trueno 191 MT74 Bola 192 MT75 Espada 193 MT76 Rocas 194 MT77 Psique 195 MT78 Seducción 196 MT79 Umbrío 197 MT80 Avalancha 198 MT81 X 199 MT82 Sonámbulo 19A MT83 Natural 19B MT84 Nociva 19C MT85 Comesueños 19D MT86 Lazo 19E MT87 Contoneo 19F MT88 Picotazo 1A0 MT89 y Vuelta 1A1 MT90 Sustituto 1A2 MT91 Resplandor 1A3 MT92 Raro 1A4 MO01 Corte 1A5 MO02 Vuelo 1A6 MO03 Surf 1A7 MO04 Fuerza 1A8 MO05 Torbellino 1A9 MO06 Roca 1AA MO07 Cascada 1AB MO08 Treparrocas 1AC Kit Explorador 1AD Saco Botín 1AE Reglamento 1AF Poke Radar 1B0 Tarjeta Puntos 1B1 Diario 1B2 Caja Sellos 1B3 Caja Corazón 1B4 Bolsa Sellos 1B5 Bloc Amigos 1B6 Llave Central 1B7 Talismán 1B8 Llave Galaxia 1B9 Cadena Roja 1BA Mapa 1BB Buscapelea 1BC Monedero 1BD Caña Vieja 1BE Caña Buena 1BF Super Caña 1C0 Psydugadera 1C1 Pokochera 1C2 Bicicleta 1C3 Llave Suite 1C4 Carta Oak 1C5 Pluma Lunar 1C6 Carné Socio 1C7 Flauta Azur 1C8 Ticket Barco 1C9 Pase Concurso 1CA Piedra Magma 1CB Paquete 1CC Cupón 1 1CD Cupón 2 1CE Cupón 3 1CF Llave Almacén 1D0 Poción Secreta 1D1 Cámara Lucha 1D2 Gracídea 1D3 Llave Secreta 1D4 Caja Bonguri 1D5 Bloc Unown 1D6 Plantabayas 1D7 Zahorí 1D8 Tarjeta Azul 1D9 Cola Slowpoke 1DA Campana Clara 1DB Llave Magnética 1DC Llave Sótano 1DD Regadera 1DE Escama Roja 1DF Objeto Perdido 1E0 Magnetopase 1E1 Maquinaria 1E2 Ala Plateada 1E3 Ala Arcoiris 1E4 Huevo Misterioso 1E5 Bonguri Rojo 1E6 Bonguri Amarillo 1E7 Bonguri Azul 1E8 Bonguri Verde 1E9 Bonguri Rosa 1EA Bonguri Blanco 1EB Bonguri Negro 1EC Rapid Ball 1ED Nivel Ball 1EE Cebo Ball 1EF Peso Ball 1F0 Amor Ball 1F1 Amigo Ball 1F2 Luna Ball 1F3 Compet Ball 1F4 Parque Ball 1F5 Álbum Fotos 1F6 Lector GB 1F7 Campana Oleaje 1F8 Caramelos Furia 1F9 Tarjeta Datos 1 1FA Tarjeta Datos 2 1FB Tarjeta Datos 3 1FC Tarjeta Datos 4 1FD Tarjeta Datos 5 1FE Tarjeta Datos 6 1FF Tarjeta Datos 7 200 Tarjeta Datos 8 201 Tarjeta Datos 9 202 Tarjeta Datos 10 203 Tarjeta Datos 11 204 Tarjeta Datos 12 205 Tarjeta Datos 13 206 Tarjeta Datos 14 207 Tarjeta Datos 15 208 Tarjeta Datos 16 209 Tarjeta Datos 17 20A Tarjeta Datos 18 20B Tarjeta Datos 19 20C Tarjeta Datos 20 20D Tarjeta Datos 21 20E Tarjeta Datos 22 20F Tarjeta Datos 23 210 Tarjeta Datos 24 211 Tarjeta Datos 25 212 Tarjeta Datos 26 213 Tarjeta Datos 27 214 Esfera Verde 215 Cápsula Candado 216 Esfera Roja 217 Esfera Azul 218 Misticristal Avatar No es la película exactamente, pero se parece. Gracias a este código podremos ser quien queramos, tanto persona como pokemon. Siento que esté en inglés pero no he tenido tiempo para traducir todos los personajes. Igualmente no importa ya que así es más divertido, averiguando quién serás cada vez que uses el truco. Poned el truco, sustituid las X y entra en cualquier edificio. 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 10025D90 00000XXX D2000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 * 0000 = Soul Silver Hero Male * 0001 = Little Boy (Platinum) * 0002 = Little Girl (Platinum) * 0003 = Male School Kid (Platinum) * 0004 = Youngster (Platinum) * 0005 = Bug Catcher (Platinum) * 0006 = Lass (Platinum) * 0007 = Battle Girl (Platinum) * 0008 = School Girl (Platinum) * 0009 = Generic Male (Platinum) * 000A = Rocker (Platinum) * 000B = Ace Trainer Male (Platinum) * 000C = Generic Female (Platinum) * 000D = Beauty (Platinum) * 000E = Ace Trainer Female (Platinum) * 000F = Balding Male * 0010 = Barry's Mom (Platinum) * 0011 = Old Man (Platinum) * 0012 = Old Woman (Platinum) * 0013 = Fat Guy (Platinum) * 0014 = Hiker * 0015 = Biking Male Hero * 0016 = Reporter (Platinum) * 0017 = Camera Man (Platinum) * 0018 = Store Clerk 1 * 0019 = Store Clerk 2 * 001D = Male Scientist (Platinum) * 001E = Female Scientist (Platinum) * 001F = Rough Neck (Platinum) * 0021 = Female Skier (Platinum) * 0022 = Officer (Platinum) * 0023 = Idol (Platinum) * 0024 = Gentleman (Platinum) * 0025 = Socialite (Platinum) * 0026 = Male Biker (Platinum) * 0027 = Female Biker (Platinum) * 0028 = Engineer (Platinum) * 0029 = Farmer (Platinum) * 002A = Cowgirl (Platinum) * 002B = Clown (Platinum) * 002C = Artist (Platinum) * 002D = Athlete Male (Platinum) * 0032 = Ruin Maniac (Platinum) * 0033 = Black Belt (Platinum) * 0034 = Picnic Boy (Platinum) * 0035 = Picnic Girl (Platinum) * 0036 = Fisherman * 0037 = Parasol Girl (Platinum) * 0038 = Sailor * 003B = Waiter (Platinum) * 003C = Waitress (Platinum) * 003E = Rich Boy (Platinum) * 003F = Rich Girl (Platinum) * 0044 = Blizzard Ace Trainer Male (Platinum) * 0045 = Blizzard Ace Trainer Female (Platinum) * 0046 = Psychic Male (Platinum) * 0047 = Pikachu (Platinum) * 0054 = Strength Boulder (Platinum) * 0055 = Rock Smash Rock (Platinum) * 0056 = Cut Bush (Platinum) * 0057 = Item Pokeball * 0061 = Soul Silver Hero Female * 0062 = Biking Soul Silver Hero Female * 0063 = Professor Elm * 007E = Roark * 007F = Gardenia * 0080 = Crasher Wake * 0081 = Maylene * 0082 = Fantina * 0083 = Candice * 0084 = Byron * 0085 = Volkner * 008D = Cheryl * 008E = Riley * 008F = Marley * 0090 = Buck * 0091 = Mira * 0092 = School Boy (HG/SS) * 0094 = Rival (Silver) * 00A8 = Player adviser (Pokémon Gym) * 00A9 = Tower Tycoon Palmer * 00AF = Pokemon Mansion Maid (Platinum) * 00B0 = Diamond/Pearl Hero Male Holding Up Pokeball * 00B1 = Diamond/Pearl Hero Female Holding Up Pokeball * 00B2 = Soul Silver Hero Male Kneeling * 00B3 = Soul Silver Hero Female Kneeling * 00B4 = Diamond/Pearl Hero Male Watering Berries * 00B5 = Diamond/Pearl Hero Female Watering Berries * 00B7 = Book * 00BC = Soul Silver Hero Male Fishing * 00BD = Soul Silver Hero Female Fishing * 00C1 = Green Mystery Gift Man * 00C4 = Diamond/Pearl Hero Male Checking Watch * 00C5 = Diamond/Pearl Hero Female Checking Watch * 00C6 = Soul Silver Hero Male Kneeling * 00C7 = Soul Silver Hero Female Kneeling * 00C8 = Soul Silver Hero Male Handing Pokeballs * 00C9 = Soul Silver Hero Female Handing Pokeballs * 00D2 = Ruins Of Alph Wall * 00D3 = Red * 00DA = Thief * 00DB = Shrine Woman With Candles * 00DC = Sprout Tower Monk * 00DD = Female Rocket * 00DE = Male Rocket * 00DF = Rocket Executive Athena * 00E0 = Rocket Leader Apollo * 00E1 = Male Snowboarder * 00E3 = Pyro-Maniac * 00E5 = Biker * 00E8 = Kimono Woman * 00E9 = Kurt * 00EA = Clefairy Doll * 00EB = Bill * 00EC = SS Aqua Captain * 00ED = Red Gyarados * 00EE = Diamond/Pearl Hero Male * 00EF = Diamond/Pearl Hero Female * 00F8 = Soul Silver Hero Dancing? * 00F9 = Soul silver Female Dancing? * 00FA = Shrine Woman Without Candles * 00FB = Other Part of a Door (Left) * 00FC = Other Part of a Door (Right) * 00FD = Crate * 00FE = Magnet Train Support Beam * 00FF = Magnet Train Support Beam * 0100 = Part of a Door * 0101 = Part of another Door * 0102 = Rocket Soul Silver Hero Male * 0103 = Rocket Soul Silver Hero Female * 0104 = Rocket Male Hero Handing Pokeballs to Nurse Joy * 0105 = Rocket Female Hero Handing Pokeballs to Nurse Joy * 0106 = Empty Apricorn Tree (else Black Apricorn Tree by default) * 0107 = Red Apricorn Tree * 0108 = Yellow Apricorn Tree * 0109 = Blue Apricorn Tree * 010A = Green Apricorn Tree * 010B = Pink Apricorn Tree * 010C = White Apricorn Tree * 010D = Black Apricorn Tree * 010E = Red Apricorn * 010F = Yellow Apricorn * 0110 = Blue Apricorn * 0111 = Green Apricorn * 0112 = Pink Apricorn * 0113 = White Apricorn * 0114 = Black Apricorn * 0115 = Factory Head Thorton * 0116 = Hall Matron Argenta * 0117 = Castle Valet Darach * 0118 = Arcade Star Dahlia * 0119 = Lady Caitlin * 011A = Green Colored Frontier Worker * 011B = Maroon Colored Frontier Worker * 011C = Battle Frontier Entrance Worker * 011D = Male Wi-Fi Plaza Worker * 011E = Female Wi-Fi Plaza Worker * 011F = Persian Statue * 0120 = Golden Dresser Hiding Rocket's Secret Base * 0121 = Little Boy * 0122 = Door Of some kind * 0123 = Ruins Of Alph Podium * 0124 = Patch of Dirt * 0125 = Rocket Admin Lambda * 0126 = Rocket Admin Lance (Rocket) * 0127 = Platinum Hero Male * 0128 = Platinum Hero Female * 0129 = Kneeling Rocket Male Hero * 012A = Kneeling Rocket Female Hero * 012B = Orange Mystery Gift Man * 013B = Little Boy (HG/SS) * 013C = Little Girl (HG/SS) * 013D = Youngster (HG/SS) * 013E = Bug Catcher (HG/SS) * 013F = Mini-Skirt * 0140 = Blonde Girl With Pig Tails * 0141 = Brown Haired School Girl * 0142 = Brown Haired Boy * 0143 = Rocker * 0144 = Elite Trainer Male * 0145 = Generic Woman * 0146 = Beauty (HG/SS) * 0147 = Elite Trainer Female * 0148 = Balding Man * 0149 = House Wife * 014A = Old Man (Daycare Grandpa) * 014B = Old Woman (Daycare Grandma) * 014C = Fat Guy (HG/SS) * 014D = Hiker * 014E = Store Clerk 1 * 014F = Nurse Joy * 0150 = Downstairs Pokecenter Clerk * 0151 = HG/SS GTS Clerk * 0152 = Super Nerd * 0155 = Gentleman (HG/SS) * 0156 = Male Swimmer * 0157 = Female Swimmer * 0158 = Black Belt (HG/SS) * 0159 = Picnic Boy * 015A = Picnic Girl * 015B = Fisherman * 015C = Sailor * 015D = ??? (Messed up graphics, occasionally looks like a road block when moving) * 015E = Gold Trophy * 015F = Psychic Male (HG/SS) * 0160 = Falkner * 0161 = Bugsy * 0162 = Whitney * 0163 = Morty * 0164 = Chuck * 0165 = Jasmine * 0166 = Pryce * 0167 = Clair * 0168 = Elite 4 Will * 0169 = Elite 4 Koga * 016A = Elite 4 Bruno * 016B = Elite 4 Karen * 016C = Champion Lance * 016D = Mother (player) * 016E = Professor Oak * 016F = Kid Playing DS * 0170 = Lt. Surge * 0171 = Sabrina * 0172 = Misty * 0173 = Erika * 0174 = Janine * 0175 = Brock * 0176 = Blaine * 0177 = Green * 0178 = Silver Trophy * 0179 = PokeManiac * 017A = Juggler * 017B = Bronze Trophy * 017C = Banette * 017D = Sudowoodo Tree * 017E = Eusine * 017F = Magnus * 0180 = Pokéthlon Announcer * 0181 = Giovanni * 0182 = Ruins Of Alph Researcher * 0183 = Sprout Tower Master * 0185 = DJ Kurumi (DJ Mary? Pink haired DJ) * 0186 = Lapras * 0188 = Daisy * 0189 = Red's Mom * 018A = Bug Catching Contest Host * 018B = ??? (Messed up graphics, occasionally looks like a sleeping snorlax when moving) * 018C = Pokethlon Medal * 018D = Pokethlon Scroll * 018E = Pokethlon Shoes * 018F = Pokethlon Jacket * 0190 = Pokethlon Red Flag * 0191 = Pokethlon Pokegear * 0192 = Pokeball In a Glass Jar * 0193 = Pokethlon Self Statue Male * 0194 = Pokethlon Self Statue Female * 0196 = Ice Block * 0197 = Soul Silver Hero Male Pokethlon Outfit * 0198 = Soul Silver Hero Female Pokethlon Outfit * 0199 = Rotom Microwave * 019A = Rotom Fan * 019B = Rotom Fridge * 019C = Rotom Washer * 019D = Rotom Mower * 019E = Slowpoke * 019F = Bulbasaur * 01A0 = ??? (Gold colored player in walk animation? facing directions are a bit messed up) * 01A1 = ??? (Same as above) * 01A2 = ??? (Glitched version of the above two) * 01A3 = ??? (Similar glitched version of 01A2) * 01A4 = ??? (Similar glitched version of 01A2) * 01A5 = Steven Stone * 01A6 = Cynthia * 01A7 = Soul Silver Hero Male Checking Watch * 01A8 = Soul Silver Hero Female Checking Watch * 01A9 = Ho-oh * 01AA = Lugia * 01AB = Radio Station Attendant * 01AC = Bulbasaur * 01AD = Ivysaur * 01AE = Venusaur (Male) * 01AF = Venusaur (Female) * 01B0 = Charmander * 01B1 = Charmeleon * 01B2 = Charizard * 01B3 = Squirtle * 01B4 = Wartortle * 01B5 = Blastoise * 01B6 = Caterpie * 01B7 = Metapod * 01B8 = Butterfree * 01B9 = Weedle * 01BA = Kakuna * 01BB = Beedrill * 01BC = Pidgey * 01BD = Pidgeotto * 01BE = Pidgeot * 01BF = Rattata * 01C0 = Raticate * 01C1 = Spearow * 01C2 = Fearow * 01C3 = Ekans * 01C4 = Arbok * 01C5 = Pikachu (Male) * 01C6 = Pikachu (Female) * 01C7 = Raichu * 01C8 = Sandshrew * 01C9 = Sandslash * 01CA = Nidoran (Female) * 01CB = Nidorina * 01CC = Nidoqueen * 01CD = Nidoran (Male) * 01CE = Nidorino * 01CF = Nidoking * 01D0 = Clefairy * 01D1 = Clefable * 01D2 = Vulpix * 01D3 = Ninetales * 01D4 = Jigglypuff * 01D5 = Wigglytuff * 01D6 = Zubat * 01D7 = Golbat * 01D8 = Oddish * 01D9 = Gloom * 01DA = Vileplume * 01DB = Paras * 01DC = Parasect * 01DD = Venonat * 01DE = Venomoth * 01DF = Diglett * 01E0 = Dugtrio * 01E1 = Meowth * 01E2 = Persian * 01E3 = Psyduck * 01E4 = Golduck * 01E5 = Mankey * 01E6 = Primeape * 01E7 = Growlithe * 01E8 = Arcanine * 01E9 = Poliwag * 01EA = Poliwhirl * 01EB = Poliwrath * 01EC = Abra * 01ED = Kadabra * 01EE = Alakazam * 01EF = Machop * 01F0 = Machoke * 01F1 = Machamp * 01F2 = Bellsprout * 01F3 = Weepinbell * 01F4 = Victreebel * 01F5 = Tentacool * 01F6 = Tentacruel * 01F7 = Geodude * 01F8 = Graveler * 01F9 = Golem * 01FA = Ponyta * 01FB = Rapidash * 01FC = Slowpoke * 01FD = Slowbro * 01FE = Magnemite * 01FF = Magneton * 0200 = Farfetch'd * 0201 = Doduo * 0202 = Dodrio * 0203 = Seel * 0204 = Dewgong * 0205 = Grimer * 0206 = Muk * 0207 = Shellder * 0208 = Cloyster * 0209 = Gastly * 020A = Haunter * 020B = Gengar * 020C = Onix * 020D = Drowzee * 020E = Hypno * 020F = Krabby * 0210 = Kingler * 0211 = Voltorb * 0212 = Electrode * 0213 = Exeggcute * 0214 = Exeggutor * 0215 = Cubone * 0216 = Marowak * 0217 = Hitmonlee * 0218 = Hitmonchan * 0219 = Lickitung * 021A = Koffing * 021B = Weezing * 021C = Rhyhorn * 021D = Rhydon * 021E = Chansey * 021F = Tangela * 0220 = Kangaskhan * 0221 = Horsea * 0222 = Seadra * 0223 = Goldeen * 0224 = Seaking * 0225 = Staryu * 0226 = Starmie * 0227 = Mr. Mime * 0228 = Scyther * 0229 = Jynx * 022A = Electabuzz * 022B = Magmar * 022C = Pinsir * 022D = Tauros * 022E = Magikarp * 022F = Gyarados * 0230 = Lapras * 0231 = Ditto * 0232 = Eevee * 0233 = Vaporeon * 0234 = Jolteon * 0235 = Flareon * 0236 = Porygon * 0237 = Omanyte * 0238 = Omastar * 0239 = Kabuto * 023A = Kabutops * 023B = Aerodactyl * 023C = Snorlax * 023D = Articuno * 023E = Zapdos * 023F = Moltres * 0240 = Dratini * 0241 = Dragonair * 0242 = Dragonite * 0243 = Mewtwo * 0244 = Mew * 0245 = Chikorita * 0246 = Bayleef * 0247 = Meganium (Male) * 0248 = Meganium (Female) * 0249 = Cyndaquil * 024A = Quilava * 024B = Typhlosion * 024C = Totodile * 024D = Croconaw * 024E = Feraligatr * 024F = Sentret * 0250 = Furret * 0251 = Hoothoot * 0252 = Noctowl * 0253 = Ledyba * 0254 = Ledian * 0255 = Spinarak * 0256 = Ariados * 0257 = Crobat * 0258 = Chinchou * 0259 = Lanturn * 025A = Pichu * 025B = Pichu (Spiky-Earred) * 025C = Cleffa * 025D = Igglybuff * 025E = Togepi * 025F = Togetic * 0260 = Natu * 0261 = Xatu * 0262 = Mareep * 0263 = Flaaffy * 0264 = Ampharos * 0265 = Bellossom * 0266 = Marill * 0267 = Azumarill * 0268 = Sudowoodo * 0269 = Politoed * 026A = Hoppip * 026B = Skiploom * 026C = Jumpluff * 026D = Aipom * 026E = Sunkern * 026F = Sunflora * 0270 = Yanma * 0271 = Wooper * 0272 = Quagsire * 0273 = Espeon * 0274 = Umbreon * 0275 = Murkrow * 0276 = Slowking * 0277 = Misdreavus * 0278 = Unown (A) * 0279 = Unown (B) * 027A = Unown © * 027B = Unown (D) * 027C = Unown (E) * 027D = Unown (F) * 027E = Unown (G) * 027F = Unown (H) * 0280 = Unown (I) * 0281 = Unown (J) * 0282 = Unown (K) * 0283 = Unown (L) * 0284 = Unown (M) * 0285 = Unown (N) * 0286 = Unown (O) * 0287 = Unown (P) * 0288 = Unown (Q) * 0289 = Unown ® * 028A = Unown (S) * 028B = Unown (T) * 028C = Unown (U) * 028D = Unown (V) * 028E = Unown (W) * 028F = Unown (X) * 0290 = Unown (Y) * 0291 = Unown (Z) * 0292 = Unown (!) * 0293 = Unown (?) * 0294 = Wobbuffet (Male) * 0295 = Wobbuffet (Female) * 0296 = Girafarig * 0297 = Pineco * 0298 = Forretress * 0299 = Dunsparce * 029A = Gligar * 029B = Steelix (Male) * 029C = Steelix (Female) * 029D = Snubbull * 029E = Granbull * 029F = Qwilfish * 02A0 = Scizor * 02A1 = Shuckle * 02A2 = Heracross (Male) * 02A3 = Heracross (Female) * 02A4 = Sneasel * 02A5 = Teddiursa * 02A6 = Ursaring * 02A7 = Slugma * 02A8 = Magcargo * 02A9 = Swinub * 02AA = Piloswine * 02AB = Corsola * 02AC = Remoraid * 02AD = Octillery * 02AE = Delibird * 02AF = Mantine * 02B0 = Skarmory * 02B1 = Houndour * 02B2 = Houndoom * 02B3 = Kingdra * 02B4 = Phanpy * 02B5 = Donphan * 02B6 = Porygon2 * 02B7 = Stantler * 02B8 = Smeargle * 02B9 = Tyrogue * 02BA = Hitmontop * 02BB = Smoochum * 02BC = Elekid * 02BD = Magby * 02BE = Miltank * 02BF = Blissey * 02C0 = Raikou * 02C1 = Entei * 02C2 = Suicune * 02C3 = Larvitar * 02C4 = Pupitar * 02C5 = Tyranitar * 02C6 = Lugia * 02C7 = Ho-Oh * 02C8 = Celebi * 02C9 = Treecko * 02CA = Grovyle * 02CB = Sceptile * 02CC = Torchic * 02CD = Combusken * 02CE = Blaziken * 02CF = Mudkip * 02D0 = Marshtomp * 02D1 = Swampert * 02D2 = Poochyena * 02D3 = Mightyena * 02D4 = Zigzagoon * 02D5 = Linoone * 02D6 = Wurmple * 02D7 = Silcoon * 02D8 = Beautifly * 02D9 = Cascoon * 02DA = Dustox * 02DB = Lotad * 02DC = Lombre * 02DD = Ludicolo * 02DE = Seedot * 02DF = Nuzleaf * 02E0 = Shiftry * 02E1 = Taillow * 02E2 = Swellow * 02E3 = Wingull * 02E4 = Pelipper * 02E5 = Ralts * 02E6 = Kirlia * 02E7 = Gardevoir * 02E8 = Surskit * 02E9 = Masquerain * 02EA = Shroomish * 02EB = Breloom * 02EC = Slakoth * 02ED = Vigoroth * 02EE = Slaking * 02EF = Nincada * 02F0 = Ninjask * 02F1 = Shedinja * 02F2 = Whismur * 02F3 = Loudred * 02F4 = Exploud * 02F5 = Makuhita * 02F6 = Hariyama * 02F7 = Azurill * 02F8 = Nosepass * 02F9 = Skitty * 02FA = Delcatty * 02FB = Sableye * 02FC = Mawile * 02FD = Aron * 02FE = Lairon * 02FF = Aggron * 0300 = Meditite * 0301 = Medicham * 0302 = Electrike * 0303 = Manectric * 0304 = Plusle * 0305 = Minun * 0306 = Volbeat * 0307 = Illumise * 0308 = Roselia * 0309 = Gulpin * 030A = Swalot * 030B = Carvanha * 030C = Sharpedo * 030D = Wailmer * 030E = Wailord * 030F = Numel * 0310 = Camerupt * 0311 = Torkoal * 0312 = Spoink * 0313 = Grumpig * 0314 = Spinda * 0315 = Trapinch * 0316 = Vibrava * 0317 = Flygon * 0318 = Cacnea * 0319 = Cacturne * 031A = Swablu * 031B = Altaria * 031C = Zangoose * 031D = Seviper * 031E = Lunatone * 031F = Solrock * 0320 = Barboach * 0321 = Whiscash * 0322 = Corphish * 0323 = Crawdaunt * 0324 = Baltoy * 0325 = Claydol * 0326 = Lileep * 0327 = Cradily * 0328 = Anorith * 0329 = Armaldo * 032A = Feebas * 032B = Milotic * 032C = Castform * 032D = Kecleon * 032E = Shuppet * 032F = Banette * 0330 = Duskull * 0331 = Dusclops * 0332 = Tropius * 0333 = Chimecho * 0334 = Absol * 0335 = Wynaut * 0336 = Snorunt * 0337 = Glalie * 0338 = Spheal * 0339 = Sealeo * 033A = Walrein * 033B = Clamperl * 033C = Huntail * 033D = Gorebyss * 033E = Relicanth * 033F = Luvdisc * 0340 = Bagon * 0341 = Shelgon * 0342 = Salamence * 0343 = Beldum * 0344 = Metang * 0345 = Metagross * 0346 = Regirock * 0347 = Regice * 0348 = Registeel * 0349 = Latias * 034A = Latios * 034B = Kyogre * 034C = Groudon * 034D = Rayquaza * 034E = Jirachi * 034F = Deoxys (Normal) * 0350 = Deoxys (Attack) * 0351 = Deoxys (Defense) * 0352 = Deoxys (Speed) * 0353 = Turtwig * 0354 = Grotle * 0355 = Torterra * 0356 = Chimchar * 0357 = Monferno * 0358 = Infernape * 0359 = Piplup * 035A = Prinplup * 035B = Empoleon * 035C = Starly * 035D = Staravia * 035E = Staraptor * 035F = Bidoof * 0360 = Bibarel * 0361 = Kricketot * 0362 = Kricketune * 0363 = Shinx * 0364 = Luxio * 0365 = Luxray * 0366 = Budew * 0367 = Roserade * 0368 = Cranidos * 0369 = Rampardos * 036A = Shieldon * 036B = Bastiodon * 036C = Burmy (Plant) * 036D = Burmy (Sandy) * 036E = Burmy (Trash) * 036F = Wormadam (Plant) * 0370 = Wormadam (Sandy) * 0371 = Wormadam (Trash) * 0372 = Mothim * 0373 = Combee (Male) * 0374 = Combee (Female) * 0375 = Vespiquen * 0376 = Pachirisu * 0377 = Buizel * 0378 = Floatzel * 0379 = Cherubi * 037A = Cherrim * 037B = Shellos (West Sea) * 037C = Shellos (East Sea) * 037D = Gastrodon (West Sea) * 037E = Gastrodon (East Sea) * 037F = Ambipom * 0380 = Drifloon * 0381 = Drifblim * 0382 = Buneary * 0383 = Lopunny * 0384 = Mismagius * 0385 = Honchkrow * 0386 = Glameow * 0387 = Purugly * 0388 = Chingling * 0389 = Stunky * 038A = Stuntank * 038B = Bronzor * 038C = Bronzong * 038D = Bonsly * 038E = Mime Jr * 038F = Happiny * 0390 = Chatot * 0391 = Spiritomb * 0392 = Gible (Male) * 0393 = Gible (Female) * 0394 = Gabite (Male) * 0395 = Gabite (Female) * 0396 = Garchomp (Male) * 0397 = Garchomp (Female) * 0398 = Munchlax * 0399 = Riolu * 039A = Lucario * 039B = Hippopotas (Male) * 039C = Hippopotas (Female) * 039D = Hippowdon (Male) * 039E = Hippowdon (Female) * 039F = Skorupi * 03A0 = Drapion * 03A1 = Croagunk * 03A2 = Toxicroak * 03A3 = Carnivine * 03A4 = Finneon * 03A5 = Lumineon * 03A6 = Mantyke * 03A7 = Snover * 03A8 = Abomasnow * 03A9 = Weavile * 03AA = Magnezone * 03AB = Lickilicky * 03AC = Rhyperior * 03AD = Tangrowth * 03AE = Electivire * 03AF = Magmortar * 03B0 = Togekiss * 03B1 = Yanmega * 03B2 = Leafeon * 03B3 = Glaceon * 03B4 = Gliscor * 03B5 = Mamoswine * 03B6 = Porygon-Z * 03B7 = Gallade * 03B8 = Probopass * 03B9 = Dusknoir * 03BA = Froslass * 03BB = Rotom * 03BC = Rotom (Heat) * 03BD = Rotom (Wash) * 03BE = Rotom (Frost) * 03BF = Rotom (Fan) * 03C0 = Rotom (Mow) * 03C1 = Uxie * 03C2 = Mesprit * 03C3 = Azelf * 03C4 = Dialga * 03C5 = Palkia * 03C6 = Heatran * 03C7 = Regigigas * 03C8 = Giratina (Altered) * 03C9 = Giratina (Origin) * 03CA = Cresselia * 03CB = Phione * 03CC = Manaphy * 03CD = Darkrai * 03CE = Shaymin (Land) * 03CF = Shaymin (Sky) * 03D0 = Arceus * 03D1 = Arceus (Fighting) * 03D2 = Arceus (Flying) * 03D3 = Arceus (Poison) * 03D4 = Arceus (Ground) * 03D5 = Arceus (Rock) * 03D6 = Arceus (Bug) * 03D7 = Arceus (Ghost) * 03D8 = Arceus (Steel) * 03D9 = Arceus (Normal) * 03DA = Arceus (Fire) * 03DB = Arceus (Water) * 03DC = Arceus (Grass) * 03DD = Arceus (Electric) * 03DE = Arceus (Psychic) * 03DF = Arceus (Ice) * 03E0 = Arceus (Dragon) * 03E1 = Arceus (Dark) Pokemon especiales del juego Si os preguntáis qué es lo que quiero decir exactamente, seguid leyendo mis próximas líneas jajaj. Bueno el truco que os traigo conmigo es el hecho de poder encontrar y combatir infinitas veces frente a pokemon especiales que aparecen a lo largo del juego como Sudowoodo, Lapras o Suicune. Para activarlos, pulsad al mismo tiempo Start y Select y posteriormente, entrad en la ruta o lugar donde se halle el pokemon (no hacerlo nunca en el sitio donde se encuentre, puesto que podríais estropear el juego y en el mejor de los casos, no aparecería). *Posdata; hay un regalo en el último puesto que seguro os encantará. ''-Sudowoodo- (Ruta 36) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 DA000000 0000110C D3000000 00000000 D7000000 02000010 A2000010 FFFB0000 D4000000 0000FFFC B21118BE 00000000 D7000000 0000110C D2000000 00000000 ''-Lapras-'' (Cueva Unión) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 DA000000 00001134 D3000000 00000000 D7000000 02000010 A2000010 FBFF0000 D4000000 0000FC00 B21118BE 00000000 D7000000 00001134 D2000000 00000000 ''-Gyarados Rojo-'' (Lago Furia) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 DA000000 00001110 D3000000 00000000 D7000000 02000010 A2000010 FFF70000 D4000000 0000FFF8 B21118BE 00000000 D7000000 00001110 D2000000 00000000 ''-Snorlax-'' (Cueva Diglett) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 DA000000 00001120 D3000000 00000000 D7000000 02000010 A2000010 FFFD0000 D4000000 0000FFFE B21118BE 00000000 D7000000 00001120 D2000000 00000000 ''-Suicune-'' (Ruta 25) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 20001128 000000FD 2000112A 00000018 D2000000 00000000 ''-Entei y Raikou-'' (Torre Quemada) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 20000EE0 00000000 20000EE6 00000000 20000F36 00000000 2000110C 0000004C 2000110D 000000C1 2000110F 00000032 20001110 00000096 2000111C 0000003D 2000111D 000000B9 D2000000 00000000 ''-Zapdos-'' (Central Energía) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 20001126 00000000 D2000000 00000000 ''-Articuno, Moltres y Mewtwo-'' (Islas Espuma, Monte Plateado y Cueva Celeste) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 20001134 0000000F D2000000 00000000 ''-HoOh-'' (Torre Campana) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 200010F4 00000070 2000111C 000000B9 D2000000 00000000 ''-Lugia-'' (Islas Remolino) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 200010F5 00000005 2000111C 000000B5 D2000000 00000000 ''-Latios y Latias-'' (Ciudad Carmín) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 20001054 00000001 20001133 00000019 D2000000 00000000 ''-Groudon y Kyogre-'' (Torre Oculta) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 20000FE6 00000000 20001105 00000000 2000112E 000000F8 D2000000 00000000 ''-Rayquaza-'' (Torre Oculta, entrar dos veces) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 20000FE6 00000006 20001103 000000E2 2000112D 000000E7 D2000000 00000000 ''-Rojo-'' (Cima Monte Plateado) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 DA000000 0000111E D3000000 00000000 D7000000 02000010 A2000010 7FFF0000 D4000000 00008000 B21118BE 00000000 D7000000 0000111E D2000000 00000000 '''Pokemon de evento' Aquí tenéis una serie de códigos que os permitirán tener los pokemon de evento, además, de regalo van acompañados por otro truco con el cual poder repetir el evento que desbloquean del juego infinitas veces. Para obtener al pokemon pulsad simultáneamente L+R e id a un pokemart donde el hombre de verde os lo entregará. Arceus Michina 94000130 FCFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 E0009E4C 00000104 00000001 00000001 00000001 300E0000 0B82C660 3AC6EB69 C94BBC4F 5CD45541 5473BEB2 569B73DE C2C9BCA6 D8723E98 B7580DB9 3D0B2FEB A08CA2B8 F498E887 32870724 1E053AC6 7D6DF3D6 5D86951E 8C797219 137A356B 399643B0 307C73FB CF966A30 6B3F38F9 10610D5D E2566FF2 9B9C1657 A4CF9696 80363118 06310C1D 607AB5F9 042C79EC C31743D9 423A7855 AC2141C6 1EE9D28A B7A578BD 374C4A26 DEBC0CD8 92F95736 22317837 D4E459C1 82413E98 FF91B194 3CD5D027 02E7D2AB 1445107D D4934469 742B3167 A857A728 138B2BCE 26D8ABF6 975673D6 C1B333EB D8372D49 062303D5 EEB0FDA5 0AB9A8B3 474E9945 00000000 00004000 00000000 00000000 00000000 D2000000 00000000 Pichu Shiny 94000130 FCFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 E0009E4C 00000104 00010001 00000001 65BF5CF4 004C0000 B1218673 E93F7C2F C836EB5B 1EB9CADC EB99BA6F 39F8F47E 44B7E479 263D6559 B75BEDCC 8D63AB38 EA34964D 1240C36B 5D2CC99B 5800FB1B 8505D07C 6ED730B1 51274633 9A350CE1 DD3E5DC2 8B02DD07 CA946722 F86ACD9A F109D612 971E9B64 F57DC200 FC247C89 0A6DBDBA A00D5FA9 05360CC7 4D858C85 67AE1A2A C2A45C39 7D4E7985 E80F2E3B E0291040 C20EB227 9D7D6FB2 4A707C0E BB8239EE 86FE49EF BDD3C850 51405BC8 07656FDB 23FD6A37 C9017005 AAB38602 592E0BDC 85B2F408 53EC4812 C0F9360C C8A63EAE 12012BBB 08ACFE89 30E4CC60 71A0C8E4 66C37B25 81DDA0DD 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 D2000000 00000000 Jirachi 94000130 FCFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 E0009E4C 00000104 00010001 00000001 00000001 4C780000 6B47B5BC 0DD3F913 9C33E3D2 B51A650D 7089B5E2 D513B11F 4AD9D326 24EF7C0C 42DC2B14 9EBEC24A 05FCD6B3 573AB9F4 6B0C33A5 A89E77A5 9A73BC67 08D96923 EAB72323 9042E624 220F1B20 00B19C63 0E75D87D 0FF0464F 53C5A5BD 2E3F1667 9ABE5E4D 6638D24D 1CA34626 AC091225 CD0D2506 D484CE16 57694E94 29E2F279 AC2141C6 1FAED2EB B6B879FA 37B64AF7 DE460C22 92F95736 22317837 D4E459C1 82413E98 FF91B194 3CD5D027 02E7D2AB 9924107D D7934469 742B3167 A857A728 138B2BCE 26D8ABF6 975673D6 C1B333EB D8372D49 062303D5 EEB0FDA5 0AB9A8B3 474E9945 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 D2000000 00000000 Shaymin 94000130 FCFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 E0009E4C 00000104 00010001 00000001 00000001 F3520000 9AF44C1A 2805DB64 E6E3D50D 94B91AC3 73FF7695 81E91BF8 CF9FC1C3 F29CDE4C 30D9244B BEDE6747 B480EB77 65591897 3CE16957 C6EE57E9 69DA5841 6F628656 494474AC B932AEC4 155BBB9F 088FD51F 4503A200 30D52910 FE34BC41 5BFC6EFF A77EA1FE 6876A426 65FCA047 5439455A 4FC0811F CEC58428 042ECE9F EA529807 AC2141C6 1F17D2DC B6DB7943 37D04AA4 DE200C44 92F95736 22317837 D4E459C1 82413E98 FF91B194 3CD5D027 02E7D2AB 8078107D D5834469 742B3167 A857A728 138B2BCE 26D8ABF6 975673D6 C1B333EB D8372D49 062303D5 EEB0FDA5 0AB9A8B3 474E9945 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 D2000000 00000000 Celebi 94000130 FCFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 E0009E4C 00000104 00010001 00000001 00000001 ACBC0000 18758AA8 2E0F2D2A 83B93F4C 23B560D1 9786B9F3 34BED1DE 05AB8BD7 28BAD016 77D5144E 29A1DF3B BC9DEEF3 D73A8AD0 01A219F7 C1C10577 5B1C3B19 48C71D1F CABBB42E F0346AED E347E08C 182C53CA 098B57AF E76E969D EA630B2E B1387EB7 7B673497 50D11B66 5520E167 DF4E361E 82161DDB 913AC246 F82AE5BB A95EDE60 AC2141C6 1F17D2DC B6DB7943 37D04AA4 DE200C44 92F95736 22317837 D4E459C1 82413E98 FF91B194 3CD5D027 02E7D2AB 1445107D F4034469 742B3167 A857A728 138B2BCE 26D8ABF6 975673D6 C1B333EB D8372D49 062303D5 EEB0FDA5 0AB9A8B3 474E9945 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 D2000000 00000000 Mew 94000130 FCFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 E0009E4C 00000104 00010001 00000001 00000001 35A40000 43A131D0 C7868CBF 3A2BE50E 8230347A FCEBFD82 A48AE665 FEF87568 19424716 888739E9 B919BD9F 88B4D65E CFF5D81F BF81B505 6F775B15 841EC294 D0ED645A AA458C4B BE95C811 AD46CF41 CBCCDBA4 6D285F7E 105DBA6F 5F4C2BF4 CEB3FAAC 14DD4974 F9FF6379 8346F856 9D423F68 5AA76AF4 4D55F99C 66CD8F5F 688555A7 AC2141C6 1FAED2EB B6B879FA 37B64AF7 DE460C22 92F95736 22317837 D4E459C1 82413E98 FF91B194 3CD5D027 02E7D2AB EBBA107D 286C4469 742B3167 A857A728 138B2BCE 26D8ABF6 975673D6 C1B333EB D8372D49 062303D5 EEB0FDA5 0AB9A8B3 474E9945 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 00000000 D2000000 00000000 Huevo de Manaphy 94000130 FCFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 2000A054 00000007 D2000000 00000000 Raikou Shiny 94000130 FCFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 E0009E4C 00000104 00020001 00000001 4112985E DD880000 AE6D223C 41F52019 A6EFF66C A0A62DE6 73DB5809 56ADB5AD CBE94A3C 15FEDE66 F8A3AAAE EFC9ABC4 318E2C43 7471C903 CBC9C764 B09E1D32 CE23A968 D5574F4E 49DBA595 1B00CAB2 B4269393 3EFC9CDB 739BDAC5 1C026872 C38EA879 8ACEB6D5 D6CC451F EFF43AC5 3568047F BC21EE95 7F630505 3AAD1A7E 5D03EFFE C562AF73 7143160B B3E9627F EA4A67F7 896B71CC 0261AE8F 86A00DAA 923348FE 50A86635 6BCB237A 0F04A200 183E696F 27256441 559B8070 961F85DF D5F747C6 C6532509 CEC81840 E52792DF 4892B7BC 406F901E F342068B D771DCE7 1635E8F1 946067F9 B4CE719D 00000000 00004000 00000000 00000000 00000000 D2000000 00000000 Entei Shiny 94000130 FCFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 E0009E4C 00000104 00000001 00000001 7A0AEB6A B9000000 6A544F9F E2A72EEC 1F7D1A57 41E539E6 6F7DB113 C8A5132A 441D9ED8 FDC8774F 89F05691 E66B65EC 3D96E646 AB589042 8BF11B40 67E652EB 2CF034FC 69FAF27C D3E0748A DFF15DC7 31E63323 0728543B EED0A6BB 2A8279DF 08777059 B83A4057 8F07F0F5 CF8A1D99 B9660820 FF5E7540 DEEB4535 773C9BFF 2F6DD4F7 0266B5A6 D6AA485C C7DD93D3 FAD510D1 96968779 F73FEE25 E91E5198 0C74CCD9 A9FFE985 0F1CF822 D3A812B6 08BA249F D7DD7C89 2979746E D2856FEF 866330B8 521A1362 93B67813 A95F98D2 1B960C46 B18DA1AB EFC6CF23 4B949275 BB371994 91617A2F 118D715D 00000000 00004000 00000000 00000000 00000000 D2000000 00000000 Suicune Shiny 94000130 FCFF0000 B21118C0 00000000 E0009E4C 00000104 00000001 00000001 19B5925A 9C280000 69C11FFA 590E0426 43EEA645 E9816F9E 6AC8238E 432332E5 EECEC8E7 B53B87FB 76587133 C3202F33 CBAA60E1 0B88C07B E1ED837B BC585A08 5E2ABEFC F4DBBFC2 369F60D6 F8117773 8A11255E E34F4AE8 74E19E0E 74CE1B03 D2B29A8A 5A22F1AD 5F68F3CD DCD5F0D7 7E6DB545 2AC9DA84 ADDE7977 A0CA169F 4FBEB0BC 6A9178BE 7FF55083 14124D23 8C4E682D 0043D937 64A71FD8 39E53A73 1ABC6D82 C2249587 6E720A2E 75542D0C 026F19DA FB3C05E2 B3FF760C E1EB4E7D 1BBC8D7E 6B43662C B7F6F01F F54FF005 58D109E6 0F35D76F DAC141A6 B00415C9 C853CF23 CAB77398 47DA3A45 00000000 00004000 00000000 00000000 00000000 D2000000 00000000 Repetir evento Pichu (Start+Select) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 DA000000 0000104A D3000000 00000000 D7000000 02000010 A2000010 FFFD0000 D4000000 0000FFFE B21118BE 00000000 D7000000 0000104A D2000000 00000000 Repetir evento Celebi (Start+Select) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 20000FF0 00000000 D2000000 00000000 Repetir evento Arceus (Start+Select) 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 20000FEA 00000001 20000FF8 00000000 20000FFA 00000000 DA000000 000010E6 D3000000 00000000 D7000000 02000010 A2000010 BFFF0000 D4000000 0000C000 B21118BE 00000000 D7000000 000010E6 D2000000 00000000 94000130 FFF30000 B21118C0 00000000 DA000000 0000112E D3000000 00000000 D7000000 02000010 A2000010 F7FF0000 D4000000 0000F800 D0000000 00000000 94000130 FFF30000 A2000010 EFFF1000 D4000000 00001000 D0000000 00000000 94000130 FFF30000 A2000010 DFFF0000 D4000000 0000E000 D0000000 00000000 94000130 FFF30000 B21118BE 00000000 D7000000 0000112E D2000000 00000000 Wallpapers Para obtener todos los fondos de las cajas del PC, usad este truco. 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 200219FA 000000FF D2000000 00000000 Accesorios Por fin, todos los accesorios para nuestros pokemon disponibles gracias a este sencillo código. Para activarlo sólo pulsad R. 94000130 FEFF0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 E0003F74 00000028 99999999 99999999 99999999 99999999 99999999 99999999 99999999 00099999 FFFFFFFF 0000007F D2000000 00000000 Fondos Ya que el anterior trataba de los accesorios, con éste tendremos todos los fondos sobre los cuales presumir de pokemon. De nuevo, pulsar R. 94000130 FEFF0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 10003FAC 00001110 E0003F9C 00000010 03020100 07060504 0B0A0908 0F0E0D0C D2000000 00000000 Sellos La parte más artística de pokemon, los adorados sellos para las cápsulas. Creo que son 77 en total pero quizás haya 80... Será mejor averiguarlo pronto. Sólo hace falta pulsar R. 94000130 FEFF0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 C0000000 00000013 00004E30 63636363 DC000000 00000004 D2000000 00000000 Vocabulario ¿Cuántas veces os habéis quedado en blanco ante una pregunta? Pues con este truquito todo será más sencillo o al menos, tendréis más vocabulario ;). Pulsad R que si no, no funciona. 94000130 FEFF0000 621118C0 00000000 B21118C0 00000000 0000BA8C FFFFFFFF 1000BA90 0000EF22 D2000000 00000000